American Honey
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Raven Matthews has been kept safe from her father's world. Raised as the MC princess of the Savannah Demons she gets pulled back into the Sons after the Irish level a threat at her. Will her father be able to keep her safe? Will the hardened Enforcer of the Sons be able to keep away from her? A/U story, smut and action because it's the SONS Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..Bringing It Home

**Well greetings….this is a little Happy/OC story, I'm not sure how long this will be, but I love Happy and this one will NOT be connected to the Happy/Kayla series I did. But I'm still trying to work out the story for the last installment to that one. This story is A/U so that way Hap can be in and out of character as I see fit! I hope you enjoy this little one.**

**As with any story I post a video! It's on Youtube under Reedus Renegades under Happy and Raven: American Honey. So check it out! **

**Here we go! Be gentle!**

**-American Honey-**

Chibs Telford groaned as his cell phone went off, he reached over the blond croweater that was sharing his bed for the night to grab the fucking thing. He groaned as he answered, "AYE?"

A deep chuckled came from the other end, "Aye, Fillip it's been a long time no?"

Chibs sat up his fists balling at his side, "What the 'uck do ya want Jimmy?"

Jimmy O'Phellan laughed, "Always to the point I see, good to know some things don't change. Seems to me and Clay needs to have another sit down with me and discuss our arrangement. Ya need to make that happen Fillip."

Chibs huffed, "What makes you think I can do that?"

Jimmy chuckled, "Because I just happen to know that Kerrianne isn't your only daughter Fillip. Poor girl, all alone in Georgia might have to stop by and pay her a visit. She's lovely Fillip, I've seen her, legal too so if I show her a good time, it's not awkward."

Chibs felt his gut drop, his oldest daughter was a MC secret, her mother, the first woman that Chibs had ever loved had been gunned down by the IRA when he took her back to Ireland with him. Heartbroken and twenty he took the then one year old back to her mother's parents. Brad and Lisa Matthews raised the girl as their own. He had been very careful, how the hell did Jimmy find out about her.

Jimmy sighed, "Fillip are ya still there? I have things to do."

Chibs sighed, "Aye, I'll talk to Clay."

Jimmy laughed, "All I can ask for Fillip. You sleep real good now."

Chibs shut his cell phone and pushed at the croweater, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He wasn't like the others, the girls knew if he took them to bed, they stayed the night, but he didn't have time for this shit today. He needed to get to Clay and figure out how to help his oldest girl, the one he had given up to keep her safe.

It took over an hour to get Clay and Jax to the clubhouse. Chibs paced outside the clubhouse, a cigarette held tight in his teeth. When his president and VP walked up to him, he was on full out panic mode, "Tell me we can keep 'er safe!"

Clay put his hand on the Scot's shoulder, "Easy, now we'll call church. Get everyone here and figure this shit out. Now I need you to stay calm."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, I'm sorry. I gave her up Clay, I gave her up to keep her safe and that sleazy bastard has found her! You know what he does to Fi and Kerrianne, I can't let that happen to her, I promised her mum."

Clay sighed, "Put the call into Brad and tell him to keep an extra set of eyes on her, we'll figure this out."

**-American Honey-**

Church was loud as all the guys filed in, the night before had been Friday night, which meant every member got wasted and ended up with a croweater or their old lady wrapped around them. Tig groaned sitting down next to Clay, "Why are we here so early?"

Jax snickered, "Rough night Tiggie?"

Tig didn't raise his head he just flicked the prince off. Everyone laughed, Tig glared at them, "Laugh it up assholes, twins are a lot more work than you think."

Clay hit the gavel as the room broke out in discussion about Tig's love life. "ENOUGH. Now Chibs got a call from Jimmy O this morning. What you're about to hear has been a secret that Chibs has kept for twenty seven years. Chibs."

Chibs sighed, "When I was twenty I came over with my Uncle Patrick. He was dealing guns to the Savannah Demons."

Juice nodded, "Their about as hardcore as we are."

Chibs nodded, "Aye…..well while I was there for the summer, I fell in love with Miranda the VP's daughter. I fell hard and we ended up married by the end of the summer. She came back to Ireland with me and we had a little girl, my Raven. We had been in Ireland for almost two years when we were walking home one night. I was holding Raven. IRA took her right from my arms, shot her in the back. I held her while she died and she made me promise I would do whatever I could to keep Raven safe. So I sent her to her grandparents and she's been there ever since." Chibs wiped at his face, trying to hold himself together. The whole room was silent, listening to his tale.

Tig sighed, slapping him on the back, "Have you seen her?"

Chibs nodded, "Aye, I sneak there to see her, she don't even remember me. Her grandparents are her legal parents on paper. We hid her well, at least till now."

Happy cleared his throat, "So he threatened her?"

Chibs nodded, looking around the table, "Aye, threatened to do things to her if we didn't sit down with him and renegotiate the deal we have with the Kings."

Bobby gasped, "That twisted fucker."

Clay looked around the table, "I've talked to Brad Matthews this morning, that's Raven's grandfather and now President of the Demons. He's got extra men on her, but she's twenty six she doesn't even live at home anymore. His man power is down, half his guys are in for guns charges, so we need to go and pick her up and bring her here. I need volunteers to go."

Tig nodded, "I'll go brother."

Chibs nodded, "Thank you brother."

Happy nodded, "I'll go, been wanting a long ride."

Chibs sighed, "We need to leave today. Gives us four days to get there. Thank you, I don't know how she'll react, but thank you brothers for taking care of my family."

**-American Honey-**

Four days later, Chibs stood staring at the door of Demons Clubhouse. Tig slapped him on the back, "Let's get this done brother, maybe she won't be so pissed."

Chibs huffed, "Yeah." They pushed the door open and stared at the bar. It was much nicer than theirs mirrors and a brass pressed ceiling with different demon images. Chibs saw Brad walking toward him; he hadn't changed just a little more grey. "Brad, good to see ya."

Brad Matthews nodded, hands going to his hips, "Yeah, well I wish I was glad to see you. What kind of shit have you brought down on us now?"

Chibs sighed, "I told ya on the phone, Jimmy O is coming for her. She isn't safe here."

Brad smiled, "I wish you luck getting her there. You think her mother had spirit, her mother was nothing compared to Raven. She's at work, might be the best place to see her. She can't kill you there. If you run into trouble give me call." Brad leaned over writing something down and handing it to Chibs, "There's the address. After you talk to her, you're welcome to stay here. Had a few of the girls fix up a few rooms. I won't let you kidnap her, she's grown, she wants to go with you than fine. If not, I'll keep her safe, been doing it her whole damn life."

Chibs watched as the man walked back into their church and slam the door. Tig huffed, "That went well."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, if someone took my daughters away and got them fuckin' killed I'd be a prick too. Come on. Let's get moving. She works at the hospital."

Twenty minutes later, Chibs stood staring into the physical therapy room. He had kept tabs on her all these years but seeing her, being this close was overwhelming. She looked just like her mother with her jet black hair and bright green eyes, cat's eyes is what Chibs use to think when he stared at Miranda. It was now or never, he slowly pushed the door open.

Raven Matthews clapped her hands as Joey made his way toward her on his own legs. Raven had graduated college and gotten the job at Savannah's Children Hospital, she fucking loved it. The kids were the best distraction in her life. Joey was one of her favorites, having been the victim of a hit and run accident. The kid was a fighter and Raven could really appreciate that in kid. Joey walked to her hugging her neck, "I did it Raven!"

Raven squeezed him, "I'm soooo proud of you. Now head on back with Jeff and don't be late tomorrow, we have a date for ice cream after your session."

Joey beamed at her, "Ok, Raven."

Jeff the orderly took Joey and got him back into his wheelchair and pushed the little boy out of the room. Chibs stood there, watching the woman that was his daughter, he could smell a faint smell of honeysuckle and it made his eyes mist. Her mother wore honeysuckle. He cleared his throat. Raven turned around and he watched her face go from sweet, warm, and open to hard and closed off.

Chibs took a few steps toward her, "Aye there little one."

Raven shifted uncomfortable on her feet, "Hello." She knew who he was; she'd seen pictures and heard stories, "What can I do for you?" Being raised in the MC world, she knew how to show respect even to a man that she hated, he had let her mother get killed and then he dumped her off on her grandparents.

Chibs sighed, "Aye, to the point. A lot like your mother that way."

Raven nodded, her eyes going to the floor, "My mama says that all the time."

Chibs wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug, but he knew by the way she was holding herself that would end badly. He knew Brad Matthews and he knew the girl had been schooled in the art of respect to a kutte, so he knew that the only reason the girl had clawed his eyes out and ran from the room was because of the kutte he wore.

Chibs sighed, "Look, we need to talk. You're in danger here, your whole family if ya stay. I want ya to go back to Charming with me, so the SONS can keep you safe."

Raven looked up at him, those bright green eyes boring into him, "The Demons can keep me safe."

Chibs shook his head, "Your granddad is bein' pulled into too many directions. He doesn't have the manpower we do. Besides this is my fault."

Raven huffed, "The Irish?"

Chibs nodded, "Aye, they found out about ya. I tried to keep ya safe, by leaving ya here. Please, can ya just come back to the clubhouse and we can talk it out with your granddad."

Raven sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Yeah, sure. I don't have a ride. My roommate doesn't leave for another hour."

Chibs nodded, "Just let them know your da is takin' ya home."

Raven glared at him when he said the word da, but she didn't say anything. She just gritted her teeth. She would talk to her granddad and figure out what the lay of things were. If she could help it, she wouldn't leave Georgia, this was her home, but if her being here put the Demons in danger, she would leave, even if it was to be with her sperm donor.

**-American Honey-**

When Chibs stepped out of the front doors to Savannah Children's Hospital, Tig and Happy were leaning on their bikes smoking. Both men laughing a little as mothers and fathers herded their children in the opposite direction. Tig smirked, "Jesus is that Chibs' kid?"

Happy turned to watch a tall, black haired woman come out in black scrubs. She tossed her hair and slipped on her sunglasses, who the fuck is that? He usually went for blonds but he could be swayed to go the other way now. Even in the scrubs he could see the shape of her under the clothes. She was all tone and muscle, her breast looked like probably a little over a large handful, just like he liked and all real. He had to shift himself and Tig laughed, "Oh Killer I've seen that look before, down boy, that's Chibs' kid."

Happy grunted, "Don't look like no fuckin' kid."

Tig nodded, "NOPE…this is gonna be a long ass drive back. Think she'll ride home with Uncle Tig?"

Happy growled at Tig who just laughed, Chibs walked up nodding to Raven, "Tig, Happy, this is my daughter Raven. Raven the guys."

Raven gave them both a big smile, which made Happy's cock twitch, "Nice to meet you both. Welcome to the great state of Georgia."

Tig took her hand and kissed it, "You can call me Uncle Tig doll."

Raven laughed, "And for that I will ask him to give me ride." She pointed at Happy who had to rein it in, he was all up for her being on the back hugged up against him.

Happy nodded, "I can do that."

Tig pouted, "Gez doll, break my heart."

Raven chuckled, getting on Happy's bike behind him, "You'll be alright. I'll introduce you to the twins tonight, not mine, but the real clubhouse twins, they love out of town patches."

Tig looked giddy, "Well shit doll, you're a good kid."

Chibs sighed, looking at Raven on the back of Happy's bike. He knew better than to have her ride with him, but he didn't like the way the killer was checking out his little girl. He didn't say anything; he just got on his bike and headed toward the Demon's clubhouse.

**-American Honey-**

Raven got off the bike and pulled her scrub top off, revealing a tight fitting black tank underneath. Happy just sat there staring as she messed with her hair, putting her shirt into her bag and pulling out her lipstick. He couldn't help but watch her, now that he got a great look at her ass, he was wondering what his hands would feel like holding on to that while he fucked her senseless into a mattress. Shit, he had to stop before a pissed off Scot kicked his ass.

Raven looked at him and winked, "Ready? You are my personal bodyguard now right?"

Happy just shook his head and got off his bike as Raven led the way into the clubhouse. When they got inside they saw other patches were already there. Raven walked up to the bar and smiled at the woman behind the bar, "Aunt Missy where's Papaw?"

Missy pointed to the meeting room, "Already in there with your mamaw."

Raven nodded, "Thanks Aunt Missy, come on follow me." She led the three Sons to the meeting room and knocked on the door, she waited till her grandfather opened the door, she looked around him and saw her grandmother was wiping at her eyes.

Brad Matthews sighed, hugging his granddaughter, "Hey there little peach, come on in." He looked at Chibs, "I see you found her alright."

Chibs nodded coming into the room, "Aye."

Brad gestured to the seats at the table, sitting down at the head of the table, while Raven sat down next to her grandmother putting her arm around her.

Brad sighed, "I've been talking to your mamaw and we feel like the best thing to do is to have you go with them."

Raven's head snapped up, but Brad held up his hand, "Now wait peaches, I know. I don't want you to go anywhere with this asshole, but I'll say this, I can't keep you safe right now from the Irish. Too many of our brothers are in prison right now and I'm running with a skeleton crew at best. The mother charter up in Senoia is sending me who they can, but Barry doesn't have a lot of men either. I've raised you right baby and you know that with a kutte you must show respect. I don't respect that man there as your father, I'M YOUR FATHER, but I know he knows if you get hurt I'll send the rest of my life hunting him down."

Raven shook her head, "Papaw, I have a life here. I have a job, friends, you and Mamaw. I can't just leave because he's stirred up shit again and brought the Irish to our door."

Chibs sighed, "I won't let anything happen to her. Ya have my word. Be a good chance for me to get to know my daughter."

Raven's head snapped back like she was slapped, she looked at Chibs, "You want to get to know me?"

Brad slapped the table with his hand, "GIRL, what did I saw about that kutte? Don't respect him for your father but ya damn well better respect that kutte he and these other men wear."

Raven glared at her grandfather, "Fine." She turned to her grandmother, "You really think I should go?"

Lisa looked at her granddaughter, "I don't want you to go. But if they can keep you safe, then I want you to do it. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it, little one." Lisa glared over at Chibs, "You already took one daughter from me, don't you call me and tell me another one has been, because I'll kill your sorry ass."

Brad grabbed his wife's hand, "ENOUGH LISA!" Brad held her hand and turned back to look at Chibs, "When do you want to leave?"

Chibs sighed, "First thing in the morning. We'll rest up tonight and then head back to California. I'll keep her safe, you have my word."

Brad huffed standing up, walking over and putting his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder, "You best make sure. I'll run the whole god damn club into the ground to avenge her if I have too."

**-American Honey-**

Chibs sat at the bar with Happy and Tig watching the meeting room door. Raven and her grandparents had been in there for over an hour. A few times he could hear screaming and then it would settle back down. He sighed, draining the shot glass in front of him. The clubhouse was filled with women and patches who all gave them a wide berth. He knew that the demons in the room knew who he was and what had happened to their princess and now he was taking another one from them.

His head came up when the doors opened and Lisa and Raven came out, the older woman had her arm around her. Brad walked behind them; all three of them looked like they'd been crying. Brad walked over and sat down next to Chibs, "She's going. I'll bring her to you in the morning."

Chibs nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Brad took a shot from Missy the bartender and threw it back fast, he glared at Chibs, "Don't fuck this up boy; you've lost all the good graces I'll give you."

Raven smiled as she came over to Tig, "I believe I promised you some twins." Raven clicked her fingers and two blond twins appeared, "Girls this is Tig and Happy from SAMCRO, why don't you show them a good time tonight."

Tig looked like a kid in a candy store, he put an arm around each girl, "Oh killer, get your own, this is my set." The twins laughed, letting Tig walk them toward the back.

Raven sighed, putting her hand on Happy's arm, "I'm sorry, I could find you someone else."

Happy shook his head, trying to forget the touch of her hand on his arm was sending sparks through his body straight to his crotch, "Nah girl, I'm good."

Raven nodded, "Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

Happy and Chibs watched her go, both men thinking about the small black haired powerhouse that was going to change both their lives forever.

**Ok, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue! Thanks you guys! Kaye**


	2. This Ain't Georgia

Chapter 2….This Ain't Georgia

**Thanks for all the wonderful response to this one. I adore Happy, I hope he gets more scene time this season. I want to say thank you to my dear friend Slivercreekmomma who let me use her invented MC the Demons from her Daryl Dixon story "Country" and the sequel "Better Dig Two"! You rock lady!**

**-American Honey-**

Raven had hated her last night in Savannah. She went to the hospital and told the admistration that she had a family emergency that was going to take her out of town for the time being. They were sweet, wishing her well and let her know when she got back, her job would be waiting. She then went and saw Joey, making sure she took him the ice cream she was suppose to buy him the next day. He had cried and she did too, hating to leave him. But she gave her cell number to his parents and they promised that Joey would give her a call. But her heart was heavy.

That night she said goodbye to her best friend Amber, who laughed and said that she'd be there when she got back. When she finished packing up a few bags, her grandfather took her back to the Matthews house where she spent the night talking with her grandparents into the wee hours of the night.

The next morning, just after dawn she kissed her grandparents goodbye and crawled onto the back of Happy's bike. As they drove away, her body shook with sobs as she held onto the man, burying her head into his back. Happy sighed; dropping his hand he gave hers a little squeeze. Raven squeezed back glad for the small comfort he gave her.

**-American Honey-**

They stopped for the night on the border of Mississippi and Arkansas. They found a shitty little motel and got one room. Raven was nervous about spending the night with three men she barely knew. Not to mention she was use to her own space and now she was falling over people. She got in her bags and pulled out a change of clothes, going straight for the bathroom she shut and locked the door. Turning on the water she stared in the mirror, she could do this, if it kept her grandparents safe, she could do this.

Tig flopped down on the bed, looking at Chibs who was staring at the door that Raven had just closed, "She alright?"

Chibs sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I don't fuckin' know. You've seen her; she hasn't said two words to me."

Happy sat down in a chair and sighed, "She's scared. Tried, missing her life. Give her some time."

Chibs nodded, "Aye. I was just trying to keep her safe."

Tig nodded, "We get that man, but she's got every right to be pissed. Just give her space."

Their heads snapped up when they heard the shower in the bathroom start. Chibs groaned, "I'm goin' down to the hamburger place to get us some dinner."

Tig jumped up, "I'm in. Hap ya got the little bird?"

Happy nodded, taking a cigarette from his kutte pocket he stood in the doorway smoking. Raven came out and got into her bag pulling her roller skates from her bag and her iPod. She sat on the bed, pulling them on. Happy watched her a smirk playing on his lips, "What the fuck are ya doing girl?"

Raven smiled at him, "I'm going to skate."

Happy huffed, "Where're you going to do that?"

Raven pointed out into the parking lot, "Out there. You're on watch I'll be fine. It will help burn off some nervous energy."

Happy nodded, "Whatever helps."

He watched her as she tied her hair up and put her ear buds in. Her music was so loud he could hear it; he just shook his head as she pushed out the door past him. He stopped laughing after she made her second pass on the skates, she did a spin and his mouth almost fell open, but he clenched his jaw. The girl was damn good. Shit, this was going to be hard, having her around all the time.

Raven blocked everything out, just listening to the music; Evanesce was pounding in her ears as Amy Lee sang 'Everybody's Fool'. She flew by Happy who was now standing on the edge of the parking lot watching her, as she spun backwards making her body push down lower to the ground. When the song changed over she looked up to see Chibs and Tig were clapping for her. Chibs was beaming as she skated over to them, "Where the hell did ya learn that lasse?"

Raven shrugged, "I ice skated for years, now it's just for fun. When I don't have ice, I use pavement."

Chibs nodded, "Well we got food, I hope you're hungry."

Raven smiled, "I am."

They were all spread out eating in the room. Tig was stealing fries from Raven and she kept slapping his hand, "I'm warning you Tig, you're gonna pull back a nub! You don't take food from a southern woman!"

Tig laughed, "I'm shaking doll, really I am."

Raven stuck her tongue out at him, Tig laughed, "I like you doll!"

Raven chuckled, "I like you too Tig."

**-American Honey-**

They made it as far as the Texas border when Raven made them stop so she could stretch her legs. The guys sat on their bikes smoking as she walked back and forth in front of the picnic area. Chibs threw down his smoke and walked over to her, "How're ya holding up?"

Raven shrugged, "I've been on long rides before, I'll be fine."

Chibs nodded, "Well that's good. Can I do something for you?"

Raven shook her head, "No, I'm fine really. Just needed a minute."

Chibs sighed, "Alright, we'll we better get moving."

Raven walked silently back to the bike, grabbing her helmet from Happy she slipped it on and climbed on his bike behind him. He smirked at her, "Ready girl?"

Raven smiled, "I was born ready big man."

**-American Honey-**

Four long days later they pulled into the lot at Teller-Morrow. Raven thought she'd never be so happy to get off a bike in her life. All she wanted was a hot shower and some food. She figured sleeping for a week might help too. As she got off her bike a tall grey haired man and a woman in bitch heels with blond highlights came out of the clubhouse and stopped to talk to Chibs. Happy got off his bike and handed her, her stuff, "Come on girl."

Happy walked a little behind her as she stopped in front of her Clay and Gemma. Clay smiled, "Welcome Raven, I'm Clay Morrow."

Raven took his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Morrow. My grandfather has mentioned you, all good of course."

Clay chuckled, "Yeah me and Brad go way back. This is my wife, Gemma."

Gemma eyed her up, raising a well manicured eyebrow, "Good to finally meet you Raven. Let's get you settled."

Raven fell in behind Gemma as the woman led her into the clubhouse. There were several patched members sitting around the bar, with women in various stages of undress littered throughout the clubhouse. Raven just held her head high, she knew the deal. Gemma opened the door to Jax's old dorm room, flipping on the light she stepped inside, "Well this was my son's old room. But now it's yours. Your father is down the hall a few on the right. Happy is across the hall and Tig is the last door on the left. If you need anything, just let me know."

Raven nodded, "Thank you. This will be just fine."

Gemma narrowed her eyes stepping close to Raven, "Just a little hint, when you're here, don't pull any shit, I won't have you coming in here and tearing up my boys."

Raven smirked, staring into the woman's eyes, "I don't plan on it, but just so you know, I'm not some slut for you to boss around. I know how things work in clubhouses and I've heard about you. You show me respect and I'll give it back. Talk to me like that again and I won't be so nice. Are we clear?"

Gemma smirked, "We're clear." Gemma turned walking toward the door, she turned back to look at Raven, "I like you. Remind me of me." Gemma pulled the door shut and Raven sunk down on the bed. She was not in Georgia anymore.

**-American Honey-**

Happy was half out of it as he made his way into the clubhouse the next morning. He need coffee and a cigarette, he barely remembered the whore he took to his dorm. She had long black hair, that he remembered. He went into the kitchen where Bobby was pulling out fresh muffins, "Chibs' kid was in here already this morning."

Happy nodded taking a sip of his coffee, "Really? Where the fuck is she?"

Bobby nodded toward outside, "Working out. I think Juice might be in love."

Happy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he made his way outside. When his eyes adjusted to the early morning sun, he felt himself go stone hard at the sight in front of him. Raven was working the bag, her hands were taped up. A pair of black booty yoga shorts with a black form fitting tank top. She had her iPod hooked to her side and she was kicking the bag alternating with solid punches. Juice was grinning like a fool, holding the bag for her. Happy had to bite back a growl as he walked up behind the younger man, "Don't you have shit to look up for Clay?"

Juice frowned but nodded, he tapped Raven on the arm, "I have to go, thanks for letting me help."

Raven smiled at him, "Thank you."

Happy took over holding the bag, now that he could see her from Juice's view it was fucking killing him. Her tits were bouncing with every move and he has having a hell of a time focusing on holding the damn bag. Raven pulled away, nodding her thanks. She hoped up into the ring and dropped down going into pushups. Happy just sat down on top of the picnic table and tried not to drool all over himself. Fuck, she had a nice little tight ass body. He wanted a piece of her something fierce, but he knew that Chibs would gut him, but damn it would be nice.

Chibs opened the door to the clubhouse and saw Happy watching his daughter like she was the last drop of water in the desert. He walked over and nudged the killer, "What're you doing boyo?"

Happy smirked, "Just enjoying the scenery."

Chibs turned so his back was to Raven, "She's my daughter not some whore."

Raven had gotten off the mat of the boxing ring and was standing behind him. Her head cocked to the side, "How do you know?" Chibs spun around staring at her in disbelief. Raven smirked, taking the cigarette from Happy's mouth and taking a long drag. She put it back in-between his lips and looked at Chibs, "I'm a grown woman, haven't needed a daddy in a long time. How about we respect each other on this. You don't ask who I sleep with and I won't notice the blonds stumbling out of your room in the morning. Now that we have that covered, I need a job. So I'm going to change and one of you will take me to the hospital."

As Raven walked away Happy chuckled, Chibs slapped him on the back of the head making Happy growl. Chibs just pointed at him, "You heard what I said."

Chibs went inside following his daughter, while Happy sat there trying to picture what she would look like lay out on his bed. Fuck he was in trouble.

**-American Honey-**

Raven stood outside the office of the admistrator for the hospital. Chibs sat next to her, "Don't worry, Jax's old lady works here and I called him this morning, he said she'd give you a good word."

Raven nodded, "I didn't meet him yet did I?"

Chibs nodded, "Aye, he was home with his boys last night. They were sick; he's a real good dad."

Raven sighed, "That's good."

Chibs looked up as Tara walked down the hall toward them. He and Raven stood up, Tara smiled extending her hand, "Hey it's good to meet you, you must be Raven."

Raven smiled, "Yeah, Tara right?"

Tara nodded, "Yup, well let's go I have surgery in an hour. I'll bring her right back Chibs."

Chibs nodded watching as the two women disappeared into the office. Twenty minutes later Raven and Tara came out both smiling and giggling to each other. Chibs smiled, "Well?"

Raven's face beamed at him, for the first time she was really smiling at him, "I got the job. I start Monday!"

Chibs nodded, laughing, "Well great. Thank you darlin' for helping." He leaned over kissing Tara's cheek.

Tara smiled, "Oh it wasn't me, it was your girl here. I'll see you soon Raven."

Raven hugged her, "No thank you. I won't let you down."

They drove back toward Teller-Morrow in silence. Chibs sighed, "So what made you get into Physical Therapy?"

Raven looked at him, "You don't know?"

Chibs shook his head, "No, I wouldn't ask if I did."

Raven sighed, pulling up her dress pants to show him her left knee, there were scars littering the skin, "Got hit by a drunk driver on my way home from a friend's house. Shattered the knee, I don't like to talk about it. The therapy was the worse pain of my life, but I had a great therapist who helped me through it. So when I graduated I made sure that was what I went into."

Chibs nodded, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Raven smiled, "I'm not, I get to help people."

Chibs didn't say anything else; he was surprised how his daughter seemed to look on the bright side of things. She was a lot like her mother that way, which made him happy, Miranda would be proud of the woman she had become.

**-American Honey-**

Jax and Tara sat watching as Raven bounced Thomas on her knee, making funny faces at him. Jax laughed, "You're good with him."

Raven looked up and smiled, "I love kids. I use to watch all the clubhouse babies while they would party on Friday night."

Tara smirked, "You didn't party with them?"

Raven shook her head, "Oh NO! I did NOT want to see my grandparents fucking on the bar. I'm twisted but not that twisted."

Jax huffed, "Well you might want to stay in the dorm tomorrow night then." Jax looked over at Chibs who was laughing with Juice. Raven wrinkled up her nose, making faces at Thomas.

She looked at Tara, "Can I watch them tomorrow night? It would give me something to do and you guys could stay over here. I'd be safe at your house and I wouldn't have to worry about seeing my bio dad's bare ass."

Jax and Tara looked at each other; Tara nodded her head, "Sounds fine to me. We haven't been out a lot since Thomas was born."

Raven looked down at the little boy who was giggling, "Well it's a win win for everyone then."

**-American Honey-**

Happy stood leaning against the bar, watching the party that was in full swing. Several of the croweaters had already came up pushing on him, but he wasn't into it. Most of his usual girls were blond but tonight he was feeling the need for a black haired bitch with piercing green eyes. He took a hit off his beer and looked down to the end of the bar where Chibs was burying himself in whiskey. Happy shook his head, the Scot was making much head way in the learning about his daughter

Jax came up to the bar nodding at him as he got drinks for him and Tara. Jax smirked at him, "She's with my boys tonight. You know Rat is there, but I don't know if he can focus."

Happy stared at his VP, "Why you telling me?"

Jax smirked cockily, "No reason brother, just thought I would keep you updated. Have a good night."

Happy stood there for about two minutes then he drained his beer and headed over to Jax's house. Rat wasn't needed there anymore, he was.

**-American Honey-**

Happy walked into Jax's house and saw Rat in the kitchen sound asleep at the table. He sighed walking in he kicked the younger man, "GET OUT."

Rat jumped up, "Oh…shit Hap….I just…."

Happy pulled Rat toward him by his kutte, "You were asleep while you were suppose to be watching the VP's kids. Get back to the clubhouse dick for brains."

Rat scurried out the front door and Happy sighed, he walked toward the living room and laughed when Raven popped her head up from the couch. She had been asleep, but all over her face was magic marker. Raven looked at him funny, "What're you laughing about?"

Happy chuckled, "What's wrong with your face?"

Raven flopped back down on the couch giggling; Happy walked over and saw Abel was on the opposite end of the couch out cold, with designs down his back. Raven covered her face and peeked out from between her fingers at him, "We fell asleep after we did tattoos on each other."

Happy smirked, "I can see that, but he went for the face."

Raven sat up and shrugged, "Well if it got him to sleep I've done my job!" She got up and scooped up Abel taking him down the hall and tucking him into bed. She stood in the bathroom laughing at her face which was almost completely painted in marker. She scrubbed it off and headed back down the hall.

Happy was picking up the living room that had been covered in toys. Raven put her hands on her hips, "I could've done that."

Happy shrugged continuing to pick up. Raven walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, she pulled out the pizza she had ordered for dinner and she sat down on the counter, eating pizza from the box. Happy walked in and grabbed a beer, "You don't know how to use chairs?"

Raven smirked, "I'm a hellion we don't use chairs."

Happy grabbed a piece of pizza and stood there, almost invading her space, just watching her as she ate. Raven smirked at him, reaching out she wiped a glob of pizza sauce from his face, showing him her finger, "You were messy."

Happy growled, taking her finger into his mouth he sucked the sauce off her finger while staring into her eyes. Raven felt her heart speed up, this was not happening, she knew better. Once he let her finger go, she looked at him and popped the finger back into her own mouth sucking his taste off. Happy felt himself go hard, fucking bitch knew just what she was doing to him. He moved closer, pinning her to the spot almost by placing a hand on either thigh, "You play with fire you get burned little girl."

Raven looked at him innocently, leaning forward, "Maybe I like to be burnt."

Happy closed the distance kissing her, when her mouth opened; he pushed his tongue inside her mouth kissing her deep. His hand going to her hair, pulling back her neck, he kissed down the sweet flesh, his hips starting to buck into her. Raven ran her nails down his neck and back up his head, making his chest rumble. When his hand went to go up her shirt, she grabbed his wrist, her chest heaving. He pulled back looking at her, "What?"

Raven shook her head, "I know I have daddy issues and this would be one big fuck you to Chibs, but I'm not like that. I can't."

Happy nodded, using everything he had to pull back from her. Raven got off the counter and headed back into the living room. Happy watched her as she debated to herself to either head to the bedroom or go to the couch. Happy chuckled; he liked a chase, that was cool. He wrapped his large callous hand around her wrist, "Come on, watch television with me."

When Jax and Tara found them the next morning, Raven was sound asleep laying into Happy's chest. He had his hand up the back of her shirt on her bare skin. Jax just smirked at Tara, "I told you."

Tara laughed, "Should we wake them up?"

Jax chuckled walking up behind Happy he slapped the back of his head, "GET UP!"

Raven jumped, but Happy's arm tightened around her instinctually. He glared at his VP, "What the fuck?"

Jax laughed, "Since you're here take Raven back to the clubhouse. Jimmy called, the meeting is today, we need her under lock and key."

Happy sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Tara hugged Raven, "Thanks for watching them."

Raven nodded, "NO problem, I loved it and sorry about the markers."

Tara looked at her, "What markers?"

Happy chuckled, "Oh you will find out!" Happy waited as she got her bag and then he ushered her outside.

As she climbed on behind him, she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "Don't think I didn't notice you copped a feel after I fell asleep."

Happy turned around and glared at her, "Girl, if I was going to cop a feel you'd fucking know it."

Raven smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, "Just checking."

Happy shook his head and fired up the bike, this woman was going to be the death of him.

**Thank you guys for all the love and support! Have a great night! Kaye**


	3. Devil From Georgia

Chapter 3….Devil From Georgia

**Well this chapter should be fun. A lot of you were sad that Raven stopped Happy, well just wait. The song I'm using in this chapter is "American Honey" by Lady Antebullem. Hope you enjoy**

**-American Honey-**

Chibs got off his bike and fell in behind Jax and Clay. Tig and Happy were right behind them as they made their way into the Jellybean. Jimmy wanted to meet somewhere neutral, so the Jellybean fit the bill. As they came into the main bar area, one of Jimmy's guys Patrick waved them into a side meeting room.

When Clay entered Jimmy stood up his arms open, "Clay, my friend, long time no see."

Clay nodded, "Jimmy, now what's this about? I thought we had a good deal with the Kings."

Jimmy smirked at Chibs, "Oh the Kings just think you're not moving the guns as fast as we would like. And honestly this was the only way to get you to sit down with me and talk things out. I'm a little sad honestly that you feel the need to avoid me." Jimmy sat down at the table, Clay taking the seat across from him.

Clay folded his large hands in front of him, "Jimmy, we don't threaten innocences."

Jimmy smirked, looking at Chibs, "Well she won't be innocent for long if this doesn't go the right way."

Chibs growled, lunging for Jimmy. Happy and Tig caught him and pulled him back into a chair. Clay sighed, "Jimmy, I'm moving the guns as fast as I can. You have to give me time."

Jimmy eyed Clay, "Well time is what I don't have. You have one month. If the shipments don't move faster and our profit doesn't increase then I'll take the balance out of little Raven."

Chibs struggled against Happy and Tig, "YOU DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER! It ain't enough that ya got Fi and Kerrianne ya have to hurt her too!"

Jimmy stood up, smirking at Chibs as he headed for the door, "Oh Fillip, it's not about hurting them. It's about hurting you." Jimmy laughed as he left; Chibs sat there trying to decide if killing Jimmy O out right would put any of his girls in danger. Because right now that was the only way to solve this, killing that Irish prick.

**-American Honey-**

The mood at the clubhouse had been rough when the guys got back. Chibs had marched up to her and pulled her into a deep hug, it was the first time the man had touched her and she froze, but let him do what he needed to do. Happy had walked passed her and growled at her that she needed to be with a patch at all times. But other than that no one was talking.

Being as it was Saturday night Gemma had stormed into her room and let her know that she would be helping with the food that night. Raven didn't care; as long as she was busy she didn't care. She took her shower, straightening her hair and putting on just the right amount of what her mamaw had called 'clubhouse makeup'. She pulled on her favorite black jeans, a red tank top with her leather vest to go over top. The back of the vest was a black raven, with the words, hellion on the back. Slipping on her favorite thigh high black boots she headed to the kitchen.

Gemma turned around and smirked at her, "Well someone dressed up real pretty."

Raven blushed, "Thanks, where can I help?"

After two hours of slaving the kitchen Raven slipped outside the fights were raging in the ring. Raven looked up and saw Tig and a blond member from Tacoma going at it. She heard a guitar and turned to see Bobby sitting there entertaining several croweaters and a few of the patches. She walked over and listened as he finished up "Love Me Tender". When he was done, the group clapped, when he set the guitar down, Raven couldn't help but touch it. She ran her fingers along the neck, looking up at Bobby, "Is this a Gibson, J-75 Sunburst with the raised bridge?"

Bobby chuckled, "You play little bird?"

Raven shrugged, "A little, do you mind?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, please go ahead."

Raven sat on the top of the picnic table and strummed the guitar a few times and then she started to play. Her boot clad foot tapping on the bench seat. Happy had been watching the fights when he saw her come out and sit down with Bobby as he got closer he was blown away when she started singing.

"_She grew up, on the side of the road, where the church bells ring, and strong love grows, she grew up good, she grew up strong, like American Honey. Steady as a preacher, free as a weed, Couldn't wait to get going, but wasn't quite ready to leave. So innocent, pure, and sweet, like American Honey."_

Bobby looked up at Happy smiling from ear to ear. Chibs had made his way over and he was getting misty eyed as she played. Bobby joined her in the chorus. "_There's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind, calling out my name like a long last friend, though I miss those days as the years go by, oh nothing better than summer time and American Honey."_

When Raven stopped playing strumming through the last chord, she looked around and blushed. Standing around them was a large group of SONS. Raven smirked as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and handed the guitar back to Bobby giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Bobby."

Happy watched her jog out into the parking lot away from the others and open her phone. He tracked her with his eyes until she disappeared to the back of the garage. He walked across the parking lot following her lighting a cigarette.

As he rounded the corner he saw her sitting on the loading dock, her could hear her side of the conversation. "I know you are a good person…..no he was an ass…please don't cry Bug, I'm too damn far away….I know….will you call me tomorrow? Yeah I know….I miss you too….I hate it…..no …"

Raven looked up and saw Happy standing there staring at her, "Bug I have to go…..I love you too." She hung up her phone and sighed, "Can I have a smoke?"

Happy nodded, stepping toward her so he was standing between her legs. He put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. He rested a hand on her knee and took a drag of his, "Who's Bug?"

Raven sighed, "My best friend, Amber. Her boyfriend broke up with her tonight and she's really going through it."

Happy nodded, "Didn't know you could sing."

Raven smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me baby."

Happy leaned closer, smirking, "Maybe you should tell me."

Raven eyed him, Christ knew he was hot as hell and she hadn't been laid in a really long time. She smirked, "Want to play a game?"

Happy raised an eyebrow, "You want to play a game with me girl?"

Raven took a long drag on her cigarette, "For every question you answer for me, I let you kiss one part of my body, whatever you want. You get to ask and I do the same. Or are you scared of my daddy?"

Happy grinned throwing his cigarette down, "Girl, I ain't scared of anything."

Raven smiled, "You go first then."

Happy nodded, "What's your middle name?"

Raven smirked, "Eden."

Happy smirked, "Kiss away girl." He stood there watching her as she got up on her knees on the loading dock and pulled him closer to her, her arms going around his neck, her tits pressed into his chest. She leaned over and ran her tongue along his jaw line, kissing the sweet spot where his jaw met his neck. Happy groaned, pulling her closer.

Raven pulled away, smiling at him, "My turn. Is Happy your real name?"

Happy smirked, "NO." He leaned in grabbing her hair to kiss her, but she put her hands on his chest.

Raven smiled, "You didn't tell me what it is."

Happy smiled, "That wasn't the question." His lips trailed up her jaw to her ear lobe where he bit and sucked the soft lobe. Raven let a small whimper escape her mouth as he pulled away. Happy was hard as stone, he hoped this was going where he wanted it to, "You got an old man back in Georgia?"

Raven chuckled, "No, I'm not seeing anyone. Now come here." Happy went to her and was shocked when she pushed his kutte open and pulled up his wife beater, her tongue finding his nipple she bit down and he growled, pulling her close.

Happy was ready to be done with this shit, but he would let her have her game. But the feel of her mouth on his nipple was one of the hottest things ever. She pulled back and smirked, "Why don't you have an old lady?"

Happy huffed, "Haven't found one yet." Raven nodded as he moved toward her, her chest heaving, he ripped open her vest and pulled her toward him. His hand pulling down the top of the tank top he almost growled when he saw the ink on her breast. He pulled her full breast from the cup and latched his mouth around it, sucking hard. He felt Raven wrap her legs around his waist pulling him in closer.

He went to move to the other nipple when she pushed him away, "Save it for the next question, lover boy."

Happy growled, "FUCK….alright…when did you learn to play guitar."

Raven sat up smiling at him, "When I was in the all girl's choir in church."

Happy chuckled, "Girl you were NEVER in a choir."

Raven scoffed at him, "I was too! Now quit being mean and get the hell over here, I want my prize."

Happy opened his arms, "Have at it."

Raven jumped down from the loading dock and pushed him back just enough so she could have access to his abs. She kissed and licked the ridges, even running her tongue under the waist band of his boxers. Happy had to grit his feet to not cum. FUCK, he wanted her.

Raven smirked up at him, she could feel how hard he was it was pressing into her stomach. "What's your real name?"

Happy glared down at her, "Girl I don't tell no body what my fuckin' real name is."

Raven shrugged, "Ok, well that's a shame. I was kind of hoping you wanted to kiss me somewhere…." She leaned in close to his ear, "Wet…but I understand."

Happy growled, "Emmanuel…fucking hell…." He picked her up and put her back down on the loading dock, kissing her with everything he had. They were both panting when he pulled away, glaring at her, "Your turn…..Will you fuck me?"

Raven smirked, her voice husky, "Yes."

Happy pulled her to him, kissing her hard, his lips moving against hers, his body pressing into hers. His hands were roaming all over her body, pulling at her clothes. He was so fucking close and then Juice GOD DAMN JUICE had to appear, "Yuh,…..guys hate to bother you…shit do I…..am Clay is looking for you Hap. Church in ten."

Happy turned around to glare at the man, while Raven hid her face in Happy's chest, "I'll be right there mother fucker!"

Juice nodded making a quick retreat. Happy turned back to Raven, tilting her head up so he could kiss her again. When he pulled away he growled at her, "You OWE me girl!"

Raven nodded her head, "I know, see you after? Come to my room."

Happy smiled, running his hand down her cheek, "Oh hell yeah." He kissed her again, wrapping her long black hair in his fists. He pulled away with a growl, "Come on, ain't safe out here alone. Don't know when a fucker might take advantage of you."

**-American Honey-**

When Happy left church his head was killing him. Clay and Tig had talked to Belfast, the Kings had no idea what the hell Jimmy was talking about they all now knew that Jimmy was making a break from the Kings. Which made him that much more dangerous. Clay insisted that a patched member be on Raven whenever she left the lot which meant someone would have to be at work with her.

Happy headed to the bar and grabbed a shot of whiskey. Chibs leaning on the bar next to him, "I know ya will keep her safe."

Happy didn't say anything he just stared at Chibs. Chibs sighed, "Just make sure ya know what you're doin' with her. She's still my kid."

Chibs pushed away from the bar and headed toward the couches where a few of his favorite girls were waiting. Tig groaned sitting down at the bar, next to Happy, a smirk on his face, "So you and the bird?"

Happy glared at Juice who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Happy slammed his shot glass down and stalked toward his dorm, Tig laughing behind him.

Happy stopped at his door, debating if he would go to her. He knew he should go into his room and just forget this shit with her, but his cock was in charge and he walked to her door looking up and down the hall he pushed the door open. He could hear her in the shower and he groaned thinking of her with hot soapy water flowing down her breasts. He locked the door and put his kutte on the dresser. Pulling his shirt off he sat down on the bed and lit a cigarette. He stared down at her roller skates and shook his head, what the fuck was he thinking?

**-American Honey-**

Raven got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Standing in front of the mirror she brushed her hair and wiped her makeup off. When she opened the door and saw him sitting there on the bed, she felt more exposed then she had on the loading dock. She was in control outside but now he was.

She pulled the towel closer to her body, "Well fancy meeting you here."

Happy crooked a finger at her, putting out his cigarette, "We need to talk peaches."

Raven raised her eyebrow at the use of her nickname and walked toward him, stopping in front of him, but his long ass arms snaked out and pulled her close. His hands wrapped around the back of her thighs just under her ass cheeks, Happy looked up at her, staring intensely at her, "You can't go running around alone, AT ALL! You need one of us with you."

Raven sighed, "Jimmy?"

Happy nodded, gritting his teeth, "Fucker is making a move on the Kings and he's using you and the SONS as his leverage. The Kings don't give two fucks about you, but we do. We'll keep you safe."

Raven nodded, "My grandparents?"

Happy groaned, his hands tightening, "Clay already talked to Brad, he's upping security. So you're as safe as we can get you." He leaned into her stomach, burying his nose into her towel, "Fuck girl, your dad and me will make sure he doesn't get near you." He pulled back to look at her, "You hear me?"

Raven nodded, running her hands down the back of his head, "I believe you."

As soon as she said those words he pulled the towel letting it drop to the floor. Happy ran his tongue around her belly piercing and he groaned, "Fucking hell Raven."

His hand came up to cup her full breasts, rolling her hardened peaks between his fingers. Raven arched into his touch wanting whatever he could give her for the night. She knew how it worked, he was an enforcer, that much she knew, they didn't usually take old ladies. He grabbed her ass cheeks and picked her up slamming her onto the bed, coming down on top of her. He kissed her, grinding into her, she moaned arching her back, her hands running over the beautiful ripples of muscles making her core soak.

Happy kissed down her jaw line, to her breasts, he bit down hard, marking her. He stood up, kicking off his boots, he pulled down his pants. Smirking at her, when he threw his pants on the edge of the bed, his boxers came next. She watched him with lust heavy eyes; she moved up further on the bed her arms above her head. She spread her legs wide, looking up at him, "Are you going to fuck me or stare at me?"

Happy's head snapped back like she had hit him, he growled climbing on the bed, hoisting her legs over his shoulders, his large palm pushing down on her lower stomach, "Oh I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll never be the same."

Even though Raven was panting, she couldn't help herself, "All talk, no action."

He growled as he slammed into her, Raven almost came off the bed. She had never felt so full in her life, he was like an animal the way he pounded into her and she felt herself close already. When he bit down on her breast again she came hard, screaming his name, her walls clenching around him. He gritted his teeth to keep from cumming the sensation was like nothing he had felt. She was so damn tight and wet, fuck this girl was dripping for him.

She smiled up at him and bit her lip, "MY TURN."

She rolled them so fast that Happy felt like she knocked the air out of his lungs. But he let that go once he saw her above him. She was rubbing those big round titties and arching her back. He ran his hand up to her hip where a beautifully detailed angel sat. He ran his fingers along the ink; from this angle he could see three stars under her left breast. He groaned as she put her hands on his chest, giving her a better angle to take him from. He NEVER let a bitch ride him, but fuck his life this was good, better than good, fucking fantastic. He rammed up into her and shot his seed into her hot core with a string of animal noises that would shame the wild kingdom.

She kept riding him, her hand going to her clit. Happy was exhausted, but he'd be damned if she was going to do that when he could. He slapped her hand away and growled at her as he started working her up. She came a few seconds later, her wetness soaking his hand. She bucked and screamed, collapsing on top of him.

He laid there rubbing small circles on her back. She finally pulled her hips up releasing him and flopped onto the bed next to him. He rolled over reaching down to take off the condom, he felt sick, he forgot. He NEVER forgot to wrap it, but he had fucking forgot. He groaned, "Fuck! I didn't use anything."

Raven looked at him, "Are you clean?"

Happy looked at her offended, "Fuck yeah I'm clean."

Raven smirked, "Well so am I and I'm on the pill, we're fine big man. Next time don't get so carried away."

She chuckled, closing her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her neck and stared at the ink he found there. On her shoulder was the Demon's symbol with the word 'hellion' under it. Behind the ink was a set of piercing demon eyes. Below that spreading almost across her whole back was a raven in flight with green cat like eyes. "Fuck girl, that had to hurt."

Raven smirked, "Not as much as all the ink you have. The stars under my tit hurt worse."

Happy kissed the raven ink and made her shiver, "This why you don't show off your back?"

Raven nodded, "Usually, but I was out there working the bag the other day and you didn't see it?"

Happy smirked, "I was watching other things then." He gently pushed her over, hovering over her, "You got great tits."

Raven laughed, "Shut up and kiss me."

**-American Honey-**

After Happy fell asleep, in her bed, which he never did that, he was always a fuck them and leave them guy. He heard the door open softly and close. He felt next to him and found that Raven was gone. He sighed getting up he pulled on his pants and headed into the hallway. It had to be early morning because the clubhouse was quiet. He headed down the hall and heard her talking to someone.

He stood in the doorway of the weight room; he could see her in the mirror sitting with her back against a machine, tears falling down her face. It almost broke his damn heart. "I know….I'm sorry Papaw, I'm just scared…I know…..I don't trust them…..I only trust you…I understand…..I have to keep you and Mamaw safe….I just miss home…..I don't even have my damn cat here…..I know…..I love you too. Ok, tomorrow….sorry I woke you…."

Happy sighed heading back down the hallway, FUCK, why had he gotten himself into this shit. He didn't do chicks…well he did them and left them. But now he was invested and he knew he had to do something. He thought for a split second maybe he should go to his room and say fuck it, but his heart beat his head for a chance. He slipped into her room and undressed getting into the bed. A few minutes later he heard her come in and then the bed dipped. When it did, he pulled her close to him, kissing her neck; he whispered in her ear, "Where'd ya go peaches? It's lonely here without you."

Raven wiped at her face, loving the warmth of his arms around her, "Just needed air, get some sleep big man."

Happy snuggled into her long black locks and tried to get the picture of her scared and crying. He should just walk away now, but he knew he was fucked. Yeah he was in this.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Bitch Rides and Bugs

Chapter 4….Bitch Rides and Bugs

**-American Honey-**

Four days that's how long it had been since he had seen her. The morning after their little sleep over, Happy woke to an empty bed a little pissed that she kept giving him the slip. But he found her and Chibs having breakfast, the two of them looked uncomfortable, but at least they were talking. When he was getting ready to sit down, Jax had pulled him away asking if he would go with Kozic up to Tacoma to get their stock pile of AK's for the new shipment. So it had been four days and honestly he was having trouble focusing on anything but her.

He was almost pissed when he got back to Teller-Morrow and figured out she was still at work. Juice was her security guard for the week and that made his blood boil even more. He sat down next to Tig at the picnic table, "PROSECPT, GET ME A DAMN BEER!"

Phil took off running as Tig chuckled, "Bad ride brother?"

Happy shook his head, "No." He wasn't going to sit there and talk it out with the others, it wasn't his style.

Tig knew though after all these years he knew when things were bothering the Killer and that meant keeping your damn mouth shut. So he just drank his beer, until the sound of two bikes filled the air. Tig smirked watching Happy's face as Juice pulled into his spot. The second bike pulled up near the garage. When their helmet came off Happy was halfway across the lot.

Raven Matthews had learned at an early age how to ride. Her grandfather thought if something bad happened and she only had a bike at her disposal to get away then she knew how to handle it. So when Chibs and Happy were gone to Tacoma she asked Jax and Juice to take her to the Harley dealer in Lodi. Both men thought it was funny as hell watching her try out bikes, she could handle the machine so what the hell right? She settled on a blood red lowrider Dyna. She honestly didn't think anyone would give a shit what she rode and she was sick of riding bitch. She liked Juice but he giggled the whole damn time and she knew it was wrong to ride with the patches with old ladies. So this way she had her own.

She just didn't figure Chibs and Happy would flip their shit. Happy stalked toward her, "What the fuck is this?"

Raven had a long ass day at the hospital. Dealing with big people in therapy wasn't what she called the ideal job. She would much rather work with children, but she needed a job so she was trying to look on the bright side. But honestly, she was pissy and not in the mood for a bitchy SON towering over. "What the fuck does it look like? I got a bike."

Happy snarled at her, "You ain't riding it." He started to walk away and she launched her helmet at him. It hit him in the back and the whole lot went silent. Raven stood her ground when he turned around she

Raven nodded, "You don't have a SAY in what I ride! It's better than riding with the others, it's not right!"

Happy smirked at her which made her blood turn cold; he stepped right into her face now, "If I SAY NO, THEN YOU BETTER LISTEN!"

Raven leaned in real close to him and took a whiff of his clothes, she whispered, "Well guessing from the stripper perfume rolling off you, we aren't in a relationship. So fucking me doesn't give you a right to tell me what I can and what I can't do."

She stormed around him, grabbed her helmet off the ground and headed toward the clubhouse. Tig's snickered, "How was your day birdie?"

Raven stopped and kissed his cheek, "Just fine, till now, Tiggie." She went into the clubhouse and the door slammed. Leaving Happy standing there with his fists balled at his side.

**-American Honey-**

Chibs had tried to throw a fit, but Raven shut him down too. Slamming her dorm room door in his face and locking it. Neither man had any right to tell her what she could and couldn't do. Charming was fast losing it's appeal and honestly she just wanted to go home.

Dinner time came and went and she didn't come out. Chibs was starting to worry about her, he had went to the door and knocked with a plate of food but she didn't answer. Happy was more pissed off then normal and Tig seemed to be the only one in a good mood. Finally around eleven, Raven came sprinting through the bar, her face was lit up and she was giggling.

Happy looked at Chibs, "What the fuck is that about?"

Chibs sighed, "I have no idea."

The clubhouse empty outside in time to see a tricked out Ford F-150 pull up. Getting out of the cab was the tiniest girl you could picture. She couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. She shoulder length black curly hair with streaks of pink through it. She wrapped her arms around Raven and the two of them were talking excited to each other. They grabbed a bag from the cab and then walked toward the men.

Raven beamed, "Chibs, Clay, this is my best friend in the whole world Amber Leigh Bennett. She's come to stay here in Charming to keep me sane. Clay I hope it's alright if she stays the night. We'll find her a place tomorrow."

Clay looked at the two women and nodded, extending his hand, "Bennett like Skinner Bennett?"

Amber Leigh nodded, "Yes sir, that's my daddy." She shook his hand and Clay sighed.

He knew Raven was having one hell of a time adjusting; Gemma had been all over him about it. So he nodded, "Yeah you can stay. Does your daddy know where you are?"

Amber Leigh smirked, "Yes sir my daddy always knows where I am."

Chibs smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Amber Leigh."

Amber Leigh nodded, "Bug, please. That's what everyone calls me. Now where can a girl get a drink around here?"

**-American Honey-**

An hour later they were sitting around the bar, watching the two women as they plowed through a bottle of Southern Comfort. Both women laughing and telling stories, Tig was circling. Damn it if he didn't love the little things accent. He sat down hard next to her, "So doll, you have an old man back there in Georgia?" His hand slipping to her thigh.

Bug looked around and smiled, she had zeroed in on the olive skinned beauty with a Mohawk when she got out of the truck, now she stared at him like she might eat him. Juice felt himself go hard, as she eye fucked him over Tig's shoulder. Bug looked at Tig, "Oh sweetie, that's very nice, but I want HIM!" She pointed at Juice, who looked around to make sure she had really pointed at him.

Tig looked at Juice in disbelief, "JUICE? You want the retard? What the fuck? Baby I'm all man, nine inches of man!"

Bug smiled, sliding her hand up his leg, she leaned in, "I know baby, I'm sure you are, but I like my meat a little darker and sweeter. But thank you for the offer."

Raven was laughing her ass off by now, "OH MY GOD! That was great! Come on you dirty bitch let's head to bed."

Raven walked passed Happy who reached out and snaked his hand around her wrist. Their eyes locking, "You ain't talkin' to me tonight?"

Raven shrugged, "You still being an asshole?"

He let her wrist go, with a disgusted snort and she shrugged walking away. Bug stopped at the bar, leaning into Juice's ear she whispered, "I'm going to fuck you ten ways till Sunday." She pulled back and he swallowed hard, Bug just smiled wider, "Mmmmm, you are just fine." She turned on her heel and followed Raven back to the dorm.

The whole clubhouse was silent, each man wondering what the fuck had just happened. One thing was for sure, the women from Georgia were NOT like California woman.

**-American Honey-**

The next morning when Happy got up he made his way out into the yard. Raven was already at the bag hitting it, Bug was nowhere in sight. He sighed walking over to her, "Where' your bug?"

Raven smirked, "Getting her lazy ass a job and finding an apartment. I told her I'd meet her when she was ready."

Happy nodded; grabbing the bag he held it for her as she continued to hit it. As he stood there watching her body he felt himself get hard. The few bitches he had pulled to the back in Tacoma had done nothing for him. He liked what he saw in Raven, she had fire, but respect for the life. She looked at shit on the bright side and listened when she needed too. Not to mention she could fuck like nobody's business.

Happy reached around the bag and grabbed her wrist, "Come here. I want to show you something."

Raven sighed, "I've already seen IT, it's very nice, very big now can I go back to work out."

Happy chuckled, "Mouthy bitch, need someone to knock that shit out of you."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Many have tried, hasn't happened yet. Just keep going big man."

Happy pulled her around the side of the clubhouse and gestured up the ladder which led to the roof. Raven went up first giving Happy a great view of her ass as he followed. When they got to the top, Raven waited for him, "Well what did you want to show me?"

Happy closed the distance kissing her hard, his hands fisting in her hair, he pulled away staring down into her eyes, "You ain't gonna push up on my brothers are you?"

Raven shook her head, "I'm not that kind of slut."

Happy grinned; wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her close, "You're my slut." He kissed her hard, growling into her mouth when her hands went to his belt. She stroked the leather pulling it from his waist and throwing it to the side, he made a mental note that this girl liked some kinky shit, he could tell, but he didn't have time for that right now. He wanted to fuck her hard, so he could go work.

He moved her over to a spot where he knew no one could see them and he unzipped his pants and sat down hard on the roof. He pulled her toward him, but she was already kicking off the red yoga shorts and sliding on top of him. She rode him like she did that night in her dorm room and she smirked at him as she did it, leaning down whispering in his ear, "You forgot again. You better have wrapped it on the run. So when you're gone I can fuck other people too right?"

Happy's eyes snapped open, he had forgotten to wrap it again, FUCK! What was she doing to him? Then she asked him, while he was inside her if she could fuck other guys? He was beyond pissed, he pushed her off and got her on all fours, ramming into her from behind. He felt her tense up once but he kept going, growling at her, "YOU WILL NOT FUCK OTHER GUYS YOU HERE ME?" He thrust harder and stopped, trailing the tip of his tongue up her spine growling in her ear, "Do you hear me?"

Raven nodded her head, "YES I HEAR YOU." He grunted and then slammed back into her; they both came hard, falling to the roof in a heap. Happy watched her as she panted trying to get her bearings. Once her eyes opened she smirked at him, "If I have to be good, then so do you. If not, I'm going hunting with Bug and you won't like what that looks like. I don't have ink and I don't belong to you, but if you want to change that just let me know."

She pushed off the roof and put her shorts back on and made her way down the roof. Happy sat there, with his hands over his face, what the fuck just happened. How did it go from him being in control to her being in control? He didn't know if that turned him on or pissed him off. One thing was for sure Raven Matthews had gotten under his skin and he didn't have a fucking clue what to do about it.

**-American Honey-**

When Juice saw Bug pull into the lot, he hightailed it into the garage hoping to avoid her. He didn't know what it was about the woman, but she made him nervous. She looked like a pit-bull looking at a steak when her eyes found him. So the garage was safe since it didn't open for thirty more minutes. So he went in and was going through his tool box smoking when he heard the side door open and close. He turned just in time to see Bug coming at him. She pushed him against the tool box and purred, "There you are. I think you're too tense Juicy. Let me help."

She dropped to her knees in front of him and had his pants undone and his cock in her mouth before he could even fight her off. She looked up at him with her hazel eyes the gold ring around them almost shining up at him. He stuttered, "Fucking hell Bug what are you doing?"

She looked him in the eye as she ran her tongue along the shaft, "Just helping with the tension. This way you'll work better, now keep smoking and don't look away."

All he could do was nodded as she took all of him into her mouth, her hand working the base while her other hand went around and he could feel her long nails dig into his ass. She moaned around his cock and he tensed, pre cum dripping into her mouth. She increased her speed and it didn't take long for him to cum like a geyser. Bug stood up and took his cigarette taking a long drag off it; she threw it down and stepped on it. She leaned in and smiled at him, "Next time you do me." She ran her tongue along his lips and then smirked leaving him standing there, his chest heaving and his goofy ass smile on his face.

Tig came into the garage and passed her as she left, "Morning Bug."

Bug smiled, "Morning Tiggie. He's all ready for you now."

As Tig rounded the corner he saw Juice zipping back up his pants and doing his belt. Tig shook his head in disbelief, "You have GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! You lucky little retard!"

Juice couldn't get the smile off his face all day. He fucking hated that she had this kind of control over him, and he was pretty sure she could break him, but what a fucking way to go.

**-American Honey-**

A few days later, Happy and Juice were standing at the doors of the garage both smoking watching as the two women that had invaded their lives got off Raven's bike. Both of them laughing as they walked toward the clubhouse. Juice swallowed hard, "She scares the shit out of me."

Happy didn't say anything, but he had to agree with Juice what the fuck was it with these women from Georgia. It made him stone hard to think about but terrified at the same time.

Gemma Morrow walked up to them and smiled, following their line of sight, "This boys is called love. Better warn Clay don't need you two deciding on transfers."

As she walked away Happy growled, "That's going to be trouble."

Juice sighed, "It sure as hell is."

**Ok, setting up the action finally….Gemma the villain…here we go!**


	5. Pink Palace

Chapter 5….Pink Palace

**Thank you guys so much! It blows my mind writing for this fandom, because it's in the follows that you go damn! That many people are following my little story! So thank you and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I adore you all! I hope you like this next chapter! It has a little Gemma bitchiness and then the girls do something to get themselves in trouble.**

**-American Honey-**

Raven smiled as she cleaned up the therapy room. She was just finishing up when the door opened and a well dressed man stepped in. Raven smiled, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled at her, "Oh darlin' it's me that can help you."

Raven stepped back, the Irish accent was enough to give him away, "You need to leave. I have a patient coming any time now."

Jimmy O laughed, stepping closer to her, "My but ya do look like your mum. That was lucky; Fillip is such an ugly fucker." Jimmy O reached out for her, brushing her cheek, she pulled back but her legs hit one of the table, "It's alright love, this is just a reminder call. If I was goin' to take ya, ya wouldn't be awake. Now ya tell your old da that I got in here past his guard dogs and I can get ya no matter where ya are. So make sure ya tell him." He brushed his lips against her cheek and she had to fight the whimper that threatened to come out of her mouth, "See ya real soon love."

As he got to the door, Bug came walking in, she took one look at the man in the suit and one look at Raven and he ran to her, "Are you alright?"

Raven nodded, hugging her friend, "Yeah, we need to get Rat and get back to the clubhouse. That was him."

Bug nodded, "Jesus, what else is going to happen. Come on sweetie."

**-American Honey-**

When they got to the clubhouse Rat had already called ahead and Raven had never been so glad to see the SONS in her life. She wanted to run to Happy, wrap her arms around him, but she knew that wasn't what they had. She walked up to Chibs who grabbed her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry lasse; I thought he would stay away. Did he hurt ya?"

Raven shook her head, "No, we need to call Papaw and Mamaw and check on them. I don't want anything to ….."

Chibs sighed, brushing her hair from her face, "It's alright, it's not happening. Tig already called them; they're on lock down there. We're going on lockdown here too. Just relax. Come on let's go inside and have something to drink."

Raven looked at Happy who stood there stiff as a board; his face didn't give anything away as he followed them inside the clubhouse. What did she think he would do? Hug and kiss her telling her that everything was alright? It wasn't going to happen. Raven sat at the bar, Rat and Miles kept her glass full. The men were already inside church everyone was screaming on the other side of the wall. Raven groaned laying her head on the bar, "This fucking blows! I miss my life."

Bug laughed, "I hear ya girl. But at least you're stuck here with me and all these hot ass men."

Raven groaned, "Yeah and not a one in sight that would make a good old man."

They both laughed, but were cut off by Gemma who slapped them both on the back of the head, "You little selfish bitches! My boys are in that room trying to save your ass and here you are saying shit about them. And you!" She pointed right in Raven's face, "I've NEVER seen the killer like this! You stupid bitch!"

Raven stood up, her eyes cold, "Slap me again and we're going to have a problem."

Bug got up standing behind her, glaring at Gemma, "You see you may be the queen bee here, but we ain't from here darling and we don't give two shits about you but we were just kidding you stupid bitch!"

Raven took a step closer to Gemma, "What makes you more pissed off, the fact that you can't be one of them or the fact that you don't have a dick?"

Gemma gritted her teeth, "I told you when you got here, if you FUCKED with my boys…."

Raven roared, "I'M NOT THE ONE FUCKING WITH ANYONE BITCH! I WAS BROUGHT HERE BY YOUR BOYS and while I'll respect the fuck out of a kutte, I sure as fuck don't have to respect the god damn pussy behind it!"

The church doors spun open, Happy stood there narrowing his eyes at the three women, "Gemma, Clay wants to see you, NOW. You two get your asses in your room, it's late."

Raven was seething as she stalked back to her dorm room with Bug on her heels. Once the door was shut the two of them smirked to each other, giving a quick nod they both said everything with their eyes, it was time for the two hellions to raise a little hell and blow off some steam.

**-American Honey-**

Happy had been pissed all fucking day. When he finally got out of church all he wanted was a few minutes, he hadn't even checked on her. He fucking sucked at this shit, he didn't even know what they were, maybe she was a fucking play thing for awhile, while she was in Charming. He didn't know if what the fuck they were. All he knew was that when he heard that fuck Jimmy O got close enough to her to kiss her cheek; he had tore up the garage, throwing shit all over the place. Jax and Juice had held him together, making him focus.

Then Tig had grabbed him and told him not to get upset over a damn gash. So when she got there he had fought himself making sure he didn't go to her. Then he had yelled at her, just wanted her to not get herself in more trouble fighting with Gemma. So he figured sending them to bed was the best thing to do. Now he stopped at the bar long enough to grab a bottle and head toward her room, planning on scooping her up and taking her to his room for the night. He wanted her safe and with him.

When he unlocked her door and saw the room empty he knew they were gone. He checked the bathroom and then he stalked to Juice's room, pounding on the door, the man answered, "What?"

Happy growled, "Is Bug in there?"

Juice blushed, "No, why would she be?"

Happy looked at him like really? Juice ran his hand over his Mohawk, "No she's not in here, she's in Raven's room."

Happy shook his head, "No, they're not. I'd bet they're not here. Can you track her?"

Juice nodded, walking over to his desk he sat down and start typing, "I can check her GPS, I turned it on when she got here and I downloaded our numbers into her phone." Happy stood behind him, watching as Juice opened window after window, until he leaned back, "FUCK!"

Happy slapped at his shoulder, "What?"

Juice turned around a little afraid for his life, "They're at the Pink Palace."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "The Pink Palace?"

Juice nodded, "It's a male strip club in Oakland."

**-American Honey-**

Raven and Bug sat in the back room, smirking as they refilled their shot glasses with some Southern Comfort. Bug giggled, "Which one did you pick?"

Raven smiled, "I picked the one with the bald head. I'm kind of into that."

Bug smirked, "I picked the one with the olive skin, fuck I hope they hurry up. I have six twenties burning a hole in my pocket."

Raven laughed, easing back into the booth as their personal dancers came in, closing the curtain behind them. Raven looked at Bug and they both smiled, saying in unison, "Raising HELL!"

The two men made their way over to them and the song that they had picked started to fill the air. The two men started dancing as Justin Timberlake sang about "Suit and Tie". The one with the bald head and tribal ink down his left arm started grinding into Raven's lap and she sat back, bucking up into him. Her hands went to his well defined chest as he smirked, leaning down toward her lips, "You want a little sugar, sugar?"

Before she could answer the bald dancer was ripped off her, she saw Happy and she sat up straight, her blood running cold as he and Juice threw the two dancers out of the room. Happy growled at the guy, "Dance is over."

Bug chuckled, "Well shit! We paid good money for that shit."

Juice stalked over, pissed as hell, "Time to go!"

Bug chuckled, "How about a dance there my hot Latino."

Juice looked at Happy who was glaring down at Raven, who wouldn't look up at him. She knew when she had pushed too hard. She sighed looking up at him, playing with her glass, "Hey big man, just blowing off some steam."

Happy didn't say anything; he just picked up her glass and threw it across the room, pointing toward the door. Raven stood up and stumbled a little, but she righted herself and stormed out of the room, Happy was hot on her trail. He walked so close that his erection was digging into her back. She knew this was either going to be damn good, or get her killed."

Juice walked over glaring at Bug, "MOVE!"

Bug shifted her ass in the seat and smirked, "I moved!"

Juice dropped to his knees in-between her legs and yanked at her jeans pulling them off and tossing them to the side. "You want to get off tonight, let me help you out." He pulled aside her panties and buried his face into her core before she had time to react.

Bug might have been in an alcohol haze, but she fucking sobered up quickly when his mouth hit her core. She bucked up into his face, panting as he worked her with his tongue. Her hands going to his Mohawk, "YES SHIT YES….MORE…please….Oh God!"

Juice smirked as she dug her nails into his head, he continued on her clit, sucking and licking every inch of her. Bug could feel herself building; when she came she came hard screaming out. Juice fell back on his ass, undoing his belt quickly he pulled her onto him, stretching her with his hard cock. He pounded into her, bucking his hips. Bug was lost, he was in control and she was blown away how intense the little goof ball was. As his muscular arms banded around her, "Cum for me!"

She panted, "Almost…I'm getting there….come on….MORE!"

He grabbed her hips slamming her up and down on top of him. He came hard, burying his head into her stomach. Bug screamed, gripping his Mohawk as her walls closed around him. He smiled up at her, slapping her ass, "Next time you want some fun, just come see me and keep your ass in the clubhouse. Now come on we need to get back."

**-American Honey-**

The ride back to the clubhouse helped to sober her up. She had tried to not hold onto him as they rode, but he would just growl wrapping her arms around him. So she gave up and kept her arms wrapped around him. She sighed, this sucked. She just wanted some fun. When they got back to the clubhouse, he waited till she was off and then he got off, grabbing her wrist he drug her into the garage. Raven squealed, "Listen this isn't cool. I'm tired and drunk and I want to go to bed."

Happy didn't say a word; he just took off his rings, setting them down on a toolbox. He took off his kutte and his guns setting them with his rings. Raven moved further back away from him, she knew enough enforcers she knew better than to piss him off anymore. He stood in the center of the garage bay and crooked his finger at her, growling, "Come here!"

Raven shook her head, "No. You have no claim on me."

Happy bit down the rage in his head, he cocked his head and glared at her, "COME. HERE!"

Raven took several steps toward him, "What?"

Happy reached out and pulled her toward him till they were chest to chest, "Do you know what I should do to you?"

Raven looked up at him, "Hap, we're….we're just fucking I didn't think…."

Her words were cut off by his hand wrapping around her neck, but he didn't squeeze, he just glared at her, holding her in place, "YOU'RE MINE! THAT GUY….HE'S GONNA BE DEAD BY MORNING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Raven shook her head, putting her hands on his chest, "NO, he was just doing his job! Jesus Hap, this wasn't anything other than what it has been…."

Happy leaned down, getting in her face, his hand still on her neck, "Well now what do you think? You think you can come in here, fuck around with me and I'm just going to let you fuck somebody else? NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN!"

Raven nodded her head, running her hand up the back of his neck, massaging the tense muscles, "Alright baby, I know now."

Happy growled, pushing her away he slammed his fist into the car sitting there, "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I DON'T DO THIS SHIT! I DON'T GET INVOLVED! Today when I thought that fucker Jimmy…..JESUS!" He leaned his forehead against the car, his chest heaving.

Raven walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his back, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know….I know now…I'm sorry."

He turned around and pulled her close to his chest, "Don't fuckin' make a fool out of me."

Raven nodded, "I'm sorry, I won't do that again. Please don't be mad baby. I just didn't understand, I thought you didn't want me around."

Happy growled, "It's not gonna happen. I don't know what the fuck ya did to me, but I want you, if I see another man with his hands on you I'll fuckin' kill you both."

Raven sighed, leaning into his chest, "It goes both ways. Please don't hurt me. I can't take anymore men walking away from me."

Happy sighed, pulling her up so their faces were level, "I'll do everything I can to make that happen." He kissed her then, hard, his tongue invading her, claiming her. He sat her down growling, "Let's go to bed."

After that night, one thing was for sure, Raven was off the market and no one give the killer shit about it. They were too afraid he'd kill them.


	6. Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 6…..Meeting of the Minds

Happy woke the next morning in a tangle mess of legs and black hair. He chuckled when she groaned a little when his lips hit her bare shoulder. She was lying on top of him and he smirked, he never let a woman sleep in his bed and he sure as hell didn't let them lay all over him. But here she was her toned body pressed against his. He ran his hand up and down the raven on her back, memorizing the lines and detail. He really couldn't get enough of her when they were alone.

Raven opened on eye and looked at him, her voice husky from sleep, "What're you doin' big man?"

Happy chuckled, ghosting his fingers over her bare ass making her skin break out in goose bumps, "Just seeing if you're awake." He ran his tongue along her shoulder and she moaned rolling over.

He moved so he was above her, "What the fuck are you doing to me girl?"

Raven smiled, that smile that all but killed him, "What are you doing to me?"

Happy kissed down her neck, "Trying to fuck you, that's what I'm doing."

Raven bucked up into his hips, her hand snaking between them to run up and down his beautiful morning wood. Happy growled, kissing and licking her nipples. He took her slow, loving her almost, he was gentle and in the end they both laid on their backs a sheen of sweat on their bodies their hands still entwined. Happy sat up lighting a cigarette, "So Bug and Juice."

Raven laughed, "She's going to break him."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "Why? He's a SON he's seen and done shit, he ain't no virgin."

Raven got up and went into the bathroom he could hear her running water and then she came out. Damn she was trying to distract him, her firm luscious tits were on display and her black landing strip was just begging for a big cock again. He shook his head, "Why Raven?"

Raven pulled on his tee shirt from the night before and walked over to the bed , sitting down next to him, "She's aggressive…..likes the top if you get my meaning."

Happy pulled her closer, biting at her lips, "What about you? You like the top?"

Raven smiled against his lips, "Oh I like the bottom in bed, with the right person."

Happy growled, "Fuck baby, you're gonna make me tie your ass up and keep you bed."

She got up on his lap, straddling him, that fucking smile was back as she kissed his nose, "Oh goodie, is it my birthday."

He flipped her onto the bed and was ready to do just that when someone pounded on the door. Raven smiled up at him, "You gonna get that?"

Happy growled as he pushed off the bed and pulled on his jeans. When he opened the door Chibs was standing there. Happy tried to ignore the fact that the man looked pissed as hell, "What?"

Chibs pushed the door open and saw his daughter sitting in Happy's bed, "Ya two need to get dressed we meet with Jimmy in an hour. Clay wants her with us, so he don't make a play for the clubhouse while we're gone."

Happy nodded, turning around to Raven, "Raincheck, let's get moving."

**-American Honey-**

Chibs rode in the van with Raven and Bug, the two women were quiet. Raven looked out the window, repeating to herself that this would all be over soon. She didn't know what she would do after the threat was gone. Would she go home back to her life in Georgia or would she stay here and get to know her father and Happy better? She knew she was starting to have feelings for the big tall bald bastard, she didn't want to have feelings for anyone, but she knew she was starting to get there. She looked in front of them and saw him riding almost in front of them with Tig. She looked over at the man that was her father and wondered if she would ever be able to look at him and not want to vomit. How does a parent leave their child?

They pulled up to the meeting spot, Jimmy was already there, he had four dark sedans with him all filled with men. Chibs grabbed her hand, "Promise me you'll stay near the van. I want ya to keep that damn gun at the ready, don't let anyone near ya."

Raven nodded, her and Bug getting out and standing there against the van as the men made their way into the middle of the vehicles to talk. Jimmy smirked at them, "Gentlemen, how nice you brought the ladies with you." Jimmy gave Raven a little wave, to which she flipped him off, making him laugh. Happy growled, taking a step toward Jimmy. Tig grabbed him and pushed him back, eyeballing him for doing something so out of character.

Clay stepped forward, "Well Jimmy you've been a naughty little boy, from what we hear the Kings are looking for you. As I see it this negation is over, you're in deep shit."

Jimmy frowned, "Just politics boys, don't worry me and the Kings will be right as rain soon enough. So I take it you're not going to up your shipments."

Clay stepped toward him smirking, "As a matter of fact, I don't need YOUR shipments. The Kings have already sent the next shipment and I'm in contact with their new rep. I guess you're fucked, like with a big dick right up that ass. This was about us telling you that if this shit doesn't stop, you won't just be worrying about the Kings. Now with all your politics going so well, you don't need a war with the SONS."

Jimmy looked at Chibs who's face was stone hard, "Ya know Kerrianne and Fi will suffer for this. Ya should've done right by your wife and daughter, but now you'll be shit out of luck. See you around boys." Before Jimmy got into his car he blew Raven a kiss which sent chills down her spine.

Chibs walked up to Clay, "WE SHOULD'VE ENDED THIS!"

Clay glared at the Scot, "The Kings want him! I'm not getting in the middle of this shit! Now back to the clubhouse."

As they were walking away, Tig grabbed Happy, "What the fuck was that? You getting soft over a fucking gash? Get your damn head in the game!"

Happy sighed, he never would've lost his shit before, but Raven had his head all twisted up. He needed to get some distance before he looked like a pussy in front of the club. He got on his bike, not even paying attention to the fight behind him.

**-American Honey-**

She couldn't have heard Jimmy correctly; Chibs had another wife and daughter? When was he going to tell her she had a sister? Where were they? Chibs growled at her, "Get in the fuckin' van."

Raven's head snapped up, "Who are Fi and Kerrianne?"

Chibs groaned, "Not here, get in the fuckin' van Raven Marie!"

Raven shook her head, "NO! WHO ARE THEY?"

Chibs sighed, "My wife and daughter in Ireland."

Raven took a step toward him, "Why the fuck aren't they here with you?"

Chibs took off his sunglasses, "I ain't getting into this now! GET IN THE FUCKIN' VAN!"

He grabbed her arm and manhandled her into the van. She wouldn't cry, as they drove she balled her fists against her knees. She could hear Bug whispering to her from the back of the van, but she didn't hear a thing, she just wanted to get back to the clubhouse and talk to Happy.

When they pulled up, Raven was out of the van like she was on fire. She ran past Happy with Bug hot on her trail. Chibs stood there and watched her go; he slammed the door of the van and headed in after her. When Chibs got to her door, it flung open, Bug stood there glaring at him, "She's not in the mood right now. Why don't you go find something to fuck?" She slammed the door in his face and he groaned. When he got to the bar, he sat down grabbing a bottle of whiskey. One daughter didn't know and didn't want to know him. The daughter that he did know, were thousands of miles away and probably going to be killed for what happened today. He laid his forehead against the bar sending up a silent prayer to the God that he never talked with anymore that he could keep them all safe.

Happy sat on the couch watching one of the croweaters work the pole, she had nice tits and he'd done her before, but he didn't want her. But he saw Tig's eyes on him and he knew he had to get himself away from Raven. It was making him soft. He gestured to the blond who all but hopped down into his lap. He pushed her down, feeling her fingers undo his belt he leaned back and tried to picture Raven sucking him off. He needed to get away from her, one way or another. He wasn't any good for her and he knew that.

**-American Honey-**

When Raven came out into the bar, she stood there staring at him. There he was his head back and his lap covered in croweater. Bug put a hand on her back, "Don't do it Rav. He ain't even worth it."

Raven stalked over toward the bar and grabbed a bottle of southern comfort and then turned heading back to the room, she was done. She was done with the damn SONS; she was heading back where she trusted people. She was going home.

Bug stood and watched her as she packed, "You sure this is smart. You're Papaw is gonna skin us both when he finds out we took off without anyone with us."

Raven pulled her 9MM Glock from her purse and checked it, "You have your gun?"

Bug nodded, "Yeah."

Raven sighed, "Switchblade?"

Bug nodded again, "Yeah, but sweetie, this is some crazy shit! Us going across country like this alone."

Raven smiled, "I don't care anymore, I'm sick of always doing what I'm told. Once I get home and tell Papaw how this was here and he'll take it easy on us."

Bug sighed packing her bag, "Can we take the Puerto Rican with us?"

Raven laughed, "If you want to ask him, but I think he'll probably turn us in. Now come on, let's go. I want to sleep in my own damn bed for a change!"

As the two women slipped away from the clubhouse that night, Raven turned around her heart ripping in half. She knew after a month she shouldn't feel that way about him, but she did, she loved him. She whispered into the air, "Goodbye Emmanuel."

**-American Honey-**

Juice was the first one to find they were gone. Just after two he headed toward the dorm room that the two women had shared, he pushed open the door and found it empty. He went through the dresser and found all their things were gone. He stopped at the bed and saw a pair of familiar pink panties with a note.

_Juicy baby – Things were just too much for our girl. I've got her back. We're going home; you know my number and keep these to remember me by. All my lust, Amber Leigh_

Juice shook his head, pushing the panties into his back pocket he pounded on Happy's door. He could hear the killer had company but this was just as much his fault as Chibs. Happy opened the door to be met with a fist to the jaw. He stumbled back and glared at Juice who looked more pit-bull then his usual self, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Juice pushed the note into Happy's bare chest, "They're gone! They left ALONE and it's your fucking fault! You listen to everyone else instead of doing what you want. You might be the enforcer and you can kick my ass all over if you want, but someone has to call you on your shit! Man the FUCK UP!"

Juice stormed down the hallway to let the others know while Happy stood there at the door, leaning his head against the door jamb, he had pushed her away and hurt her and now she was out there alone and unprotected.

**-American Honey-**

They rode out the two of them, at neck breaking speed. Happy's chin hurt and so did his lip where Chibs had busted it. Yeah he was an asshole, he had fucked up but some of this was Chibs' problem too. He had no idea what the fuck he was going to do when they caught up to them. Hell they didn't even know what kind of vehicle they were in. But Juice had her GPS on her phone connected to his and they were taking the course they were. He just hoped they got to her in time.

**-American Honey-**

They stopped at a motel just outside of Grants, New Mexico. Both women were dragging from being up all night and they fell into their beds after quick showers. Raven didn't open her eyes again until almost four that afternoon. She stretched like a cat and smiled when she smelt coffee, Bug was already up. She opened her eyes and stared at her friend who was looking out the window. Bug looked at her and sighed, "They found us."

Raven looked at her, "WHAT HOW?" She went to the window and saw Juice and Happy sitting on the hood of the truck they had rented, they were drinking coffee and smoking. "FUCK!"

Bug sighed, "I'll go and talk to them. You stay here."

Raven watched out the window as Bug headed toward the two men. Juice looked at her as she walked toward him, but Happy seemed to be focused on her at the window, she couldn't tell with his sunglasses on but there he was, fucking bastard!

Bug stopped short of them, "What can I do for you gentlemen? Did we forget something and you were kind enough to bring it to us?"

Juice sighed, "You weren't supposed to leave yet Amber Leigh and you know that."

Bug crossed her arms and stared at him, "I don't remember belonging to the SONS, I believe I have a Demon mark on me not a SONS mark."

Happy jumped off the truck, his hand extended but his eyes on the window of the hotel room, "Give me the keys."

Bug glared at him, "Listen, I don't have them and I don't think she's going to hand them over. What are you going to do tie us to the back of your bikes?"

Happy moved taking off his glasses he towered over her, "If I have too."

Juice shoved him out of the way, "Amber go get the fucking keys."

Bug looked at Juice's face, she had never seen him look that hard before, she wasn't stupid, she knew when to back down. "I'll talk to her."

Happy pushed past her, "Watch her, I got this one."

Raven saw him coming and she darted to the door, trying to get the lock on it. When she stepped away she smirked, can't get in now can you asshole? But that flimsy lock was nothing to Happy he brought his boot up and kicked the door open. Stepping into the room, he saw her try to dart for the bathroom but he was faster, his arms coiling around her, he picked her up as she screamed, slamming her down on the bed. He pinned her there, "Gotcha ya!"

Raven growled, "Get the fuck off ME!" She was bucking and moving under him and he wanted to fuck her right there, but now wasn't the time.

Happy pinned her arms and smirked down at her, "Thought you could get away from me?"

Raven was enraged, "FUCK YOU!"

Happy chuckled, kissing her neck, "You already have. Maybe we can later, but right now, I need the keys to that truck out there. You won't be needing them."

Raven roared and fought against him, trying to get her legs out from under his knees so she could kick him, but he was too strong and he just held her down, waiting for her to wear out. "You done?"

Raven turned her head, she didn't even want to look at him, "I can smell cheap slut on YOU!"

Happy sighed, kissing her neck, "Sorry, I had to go chase down this crazy bitch all night so I didn't have time to shower." He sighed burying his nose into her hair, he was so afraid that he wouldn't find her, that he would be too late, but here he was her scent like a slave to his soul. He whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry. I got scared….."

Before he could do anything else, he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed against his neck, and then the familiar Irish accent made his blood run cold, "Aye, Happy thank you for finding them. We lost them around Arizona until you boys showed up. Raven darling, get some clothes on we're going for a ride."

The man holding the gun on Happy pulled him off the bed and forced him to his knees. Happy's jaw was set hard as he watched Jimmy yank Raven off the bed shoving clothes in her hand, "Get dressed precious."

Happy growled from the floor, Jimmy looked at him and grinned, "You can't be serious? So you and Fillip's kid, what are you like fifty? She's a bit young for you isn't she?"

Raven didn't let her eyes leave his as she got dressed, she knew what was happening. This had happened to Demon women before, he was taking her. There was nothing that Happy could do, she briefly worried about Bug and Juice until they were shoved into the motel room and forced to their knees. Juice was bleeding from his mouth, but Bug looked fine.

Jimmy turned back to Raven now that she had a pair of jeans on and a hoodie, "You're choice here darling, you either come with me without a fight or I'll kill them all." He brushed his hand down her cheek, Happy tried to get up but the guy behind him kicked him in the back with a boot and sent him to the ground hard. "GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF HER!"

Jimmy smirked at Raven, "Well love, I don't have all day."

Raven nodded, tears filling her eyes, "Just don't hurt them."

Jimmy chuckled, putting an arm around her, "Oh I wouldn't dream of it, come on boys tie them up. I'm taking our guest to the car." Happy growled again, Jimmy turned to him, "Don't worry Tacoma Killer, I'll show her what a real gentlemen can do." He laughed as he shut the door behind them.

Bug was crying leaning into Juice's shoulder, he moved to he was half shielding her with his body. Happy felt his arms and legs get tied and he made sure to strain against the rope to make sure as soon as these fuckers left he could get out. They tied them all up fast, enjoying the fact that Juice lost his shit when one of them cupped Bug's breast. She headbutted him and he back handed her. Bug hit the ground, her body going limp. The two SONS raging at them as the Irish pricks shut the door behind them.

Happy got himself untied and then checked on Bug; she had hit her head going down and was out cold. He untied Juice and then flipped open his phone, Chibs answered right away, "Aye."

Happy sighed, "They took her."

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked!**


	7. Not Letting Go

Chapter 7…..Not Letting Go

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and all the reading! Here is the next chapter. I will warn you this chapter has triggers in it and I will let you know where they are. Here we go….I promise next chapter, Happy will deal with this!**

**-American Honey-**

Raven was shoved into the sedan and held down as she was injected with some kind of drug that made her sleepy. She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she came too. She was sitting on a cold floor, her hands were cuffed and her feet were duct taped. She looked around and figured she was in some kind of warehouse storage closet. There was hardly any room to room in the room just enough room for her body. She struggled, kicking her feet with everything she had, but the duct tape was wrapped around several times. She didn't know how long she had been awake when a man came in and smiled at her, "Well good evening sunshine, the boss has been waiting for you."

Raven whimpered as she man yanked her to her feet and then cut the tape around her legs. The large Irish man smirked at her, "Don't worry sweetheart, we're going to clean you up first."

She was taken to a bathroom, where a dark skinned woman was standing there to keep guard. She looked to be in her forties maybe fifties. Her long black hair had a white streak through it. Raven didn't say anything as she went to the bathroom and then opened the stall and moved slowly toward the sinks. She looked at her face, it was dirty from lying on the ground and her face was tear stained. She washed her hands and put water on her face.

The woman moved toward her giving her a towel, "Here." When Raven opened the towel she saw there were words written on it. _I will try to distracted him, when I do run!_

She didn't react. She just finished wiping her face and handed the towel back to the woman. "Thank you." Was all she said, but she knew the older woman understood what she meant.

They took her down a long hallway toward what use to be an office. When the door opened there was a small cot in the corner. Jimmy O was out of his suit in a button down shirt, his shirt was pulled out and one of the men was setting up a video camera in the corner. Raven froze; she knew something was very wrong about this situation. She just hoped that Happy would find her, hell she'd settled for Chibs, but what she wanted more than anything was her Papaw and the Demons to appear and cut these fuckers down.

(TRIGGER WARNING: I don't describe rape, but I write around it)

Jimmy O walked toward her and brushed her hair to the side, "We're going to make a little video tape. Now if you're a good girl and act like a good girl then I'll let you sleep here tonight instead of the closet." His hand brushed down her neck and she whimpered, Jimmy O smirked, his lips brushing her skin, "You're such a pretty little young thing aren't ya now love?"

He pushed her down on the bed, she reached out with her cuffed hands and tried to grab onto something to get away, but he was on her. He never got to close the deal, the stupid bastard couldn't get it up, but he did things to her that made her feel sick inside and damaged. She didn't even realize that she was chatting Happy's name over and over again as she sobbed. As her heart broke, she had paid a debt for a father she didn't even know and all she wanted was the only man that she had ever felt safe with beside her Papaw.

**-American Honey-**

The clubhouse was on complete lockdown. Happy was off his leash, Tig was keeping him busy, trying to make sure he didn't kill anyone. Chibs was a sobbing angry mess who was now drunk in the corner, with Jax talking softly to him. Juice had gotten Bug to bed after Tara sedated her. Half of the Demons in the fucking country were coming to help find Raven. But Juice knew there was something he could do. He just kept at it, working every angle he had.

He stood up and stretched when a new email came through. It was marked for Fillip. Juice felt his blood go cold. He opened it and saw it was a video clip. He nodded to Clay who walked over and stood behind him. He put his hand on Juice's shoulder, "Play it, son." Gemma was standing off to the side, she couldn't see but she could hear it.

Juice went to turn down the volume but Happy appeared, grabbing his wrist, "Leave it!"

The video showed Jimmy doing things to her, that made all their stomachs twist. Happy stared at the screen as they focused in on her face; she was sobbing and chanting his name. Happy paced back and forth for a second and then he walked over to the pool table and lifted it the power behind it flipped the table. Tig and Quinn both jumped on him taking him down to the ground. Koz who had come down with the big nomad president was kneeling next to Happy's head, holding his face, trying to reach the Killer, "HAP! HAP YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SHE NEEDS YOU WHOLE BROTHER."

Happy growled, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Koz nodded his head, "Yes, you are, you are going to make that fucker wish he was never born. But right now, we don't need you scaring the old ladies and tearing up the clubhouse. Please, can we let you up?"

Happy roared like an animal in pain, Tig put his forehead to Happy's, "I'm here brother, we're all here. We're going to get her back and then you can kill him." Quinn got up backing off Happy, his chest heaving. Koz got up and stood and watched as the Tacoma Killer muttered into Tig's shoulder, no one but Tig could hear him, but it seemed the two men understood each other. Tig finally moved and he got off the floor, Quinn, Koz, and Juice already set the pool table to rights.

Chibs was standing behind the computer, by the time anyone saw him what he was doing. His eyes were glued on the screen as he watched Jimmy O take everything from his daughter, Miranda's daughter. He looked up at Happy and the two men nodded, there was going to be blood and a lot of it.

**-American Honey-**

The next morning, Chibs stood waiting for the Demons to roll in. He knew that Brad Matthews would probably ask for his life for this. He had vowed on his kutte to protect her and he didn't. He sat down on the picnic table and his phone rang. He didn't know the number, but he answered, "Aye."

"_Fillip? Is that you love?"_

Chibs stood up, "Fi, is that you? Where are you love? Are you and Kerrianne save?"

"_I'm fine, Kerrianne is fine, I'm calling about your other daughter. You have to get to her Fillip. He's got her at the Westland Factory in Westland, New Mexico. He's hurting her Fillip. I can't help her, but she's alive. Please hurry."_

The call ended and Chibs ran into the clubhouse, he had to get Juice on the computer. He just hoped they were there in time.

**-American Honey-**

Happy stood in church, one side of the room was Demons, while the other side was SONS. Brad Matthews and Clay had gone at it head to head as soon as the man got off his bike. He made them play the video for him; he wanted to know what this suck fuck had done to his little girl. Clay had left him and Barry Williams the Mother Charter President in church while the two watched the video.

Afterward Clay called church and now the room was filled with people. It was officers at the table while the rest stood behind their Charter Presidents. Barry Williams leaned on his elbows, "What do you plan on doing? You said you have a location on her? How good is this source?"

Chibs nodded his head, "The best, she's there."

Brad Matthews narrowed his eyes, "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SHOULD HAVE YOUR KUTTE AT THE LEAST AND THEN YOUR LIFE!" The Demons behind him all growled in unison agreeing with him.

Barry raised his hand and the growling stopped, "Clay I don't need to tell you how bad this is for your boys here. I don't know what we're going to do to make this right, but YOU BETTER FUCKIN' FIGURE IT OUT!"

Clay sighed, "The girls ran, I send my men to get them. Raven saved all their lives when she went with Jimmy, if she had stayed if they had fought, he would've killed them all. So the way I see it, this doesn't fall on the SONS. We did what we could. This falls on that mother fucker Jimmy O'Phellan. We find him and gut HIM!"

The whole room exploded in agreement. Clay looked around, "We roll in one hour, make sure you're loaded for war. We kill these fuckers tonight!"

The doors to church opened and they started pouring out. Brad stood up and put a hand on Happy's chest, "You're the one."

Happy looked at him, "The one what?"

Brad searched his face, "You're the one that my Raven told her grandmother about. You love my little girl boy?"

Happy stood ramrod straight, he didn't say anything. Brad nodded, smiling at a little, "I hope we find her boy so you can tell her yourself." Happy watched the older man walk away and he hoped that he was right; he just had to get to her. He had too.

**-American Honey-**

They rode like a mass of death, bearing down on Westland, New Mexico. They pulled the bikes down the street from the warehouse and regrouped. Happy was vibrating hard; he wanted to kill this fucker bad! Chibs was solemn as he strapped his knives to vest, he didn't look up at Happy, "We get in and get her and then we get her to safety. We take him back to Charming and then you get a go at him. But then it's my turn, I kill him!" He looked up at Happy, Happy nodded, that was fine, he wanted to keep him alive for as long as he could. No matter what happened, Jimmy O was dead after this. VERY DEAD.

**-American Honey-**

Fiona moved fast, she knew her window of time was limited. Jimmy had slipped up and left her and Kerrianne alone with only one guard so while her daughter was in the shower, she slit his throat. As soon as Kerrianne was ready, they headed to the warehouse. She had to do this for Fillip. She had already hurt him so badly, she had always been jealous of the love he had for Miranda and she made sure he never saw Raven, told him it was for the best. Now she was going to make it right, she knew that the SONS would be there soon. Once they got there, her Kerrianne would be safe too and she could live out the few days she had with the man who had loved her so much once. The cancer was too far gone for anything to help and the doctor's had given her three months. She took a deep breath and turned to Kerrianne, "I need ya to stay right here love, don't open the door for anyone, ya hear me?"

Kerrianne nodded, "Yes mum. What if Jimmy comes?"

Fiona sighed, "The glass is bullet proof so make sure you keep the doors locked. I'm going to get your sister. Now stay put." Kerrianne nodded, Fiona reached out and touched her daughter's cheek, "I love ya my dear, don't ya ever forget that now."

**-American Honey-**

Raven came too when Fiona slapped gently at her face, "Come on girl, we have to move."

Raven opened her eyes, "What's happening?"

Fiona smiled down at her, "I'm getting you home now come on you have to help me."

Just as Fiona helped Raven off the bed, the door opened and Jimmy walked in, "Fi, what are you doing you silly woman?"

Fiona stood tall, "I'm helping this girl, you're sick Jimmy you've always been sick."

Jimmy chuckled, moving toward her, he reached out and touched her cheek, "Jealous love? She meant nothing!"

Fiona slapped at his hand, "Oh you're the one that's jealous, because the only man I've EVER loved was Fillip. I laid under you for years just to keep him alive and Kerrianne alive. So you do your worse Jimmy because they're coming for you!"

Raven didn't have time to react, Jimmy pulled his gun and shot Fiona point blank the blood spraying onto Raven's face. He growled, pulling her along with him down the hallway, "I've had all I'm going to take of this shite!"

As they rounded the corner they were met with no less than twenty guns. Clay smiled at Jimmy, "Hello Jimmy, time to meet Mr. Mayhem."

**-American Honey-**

Raven came too in Fiona's car; she had passed out when they rounded the corner where the SONS and Demons were waiting for them. Happy had helped Tig secure Jimmy and he was put in the back of Fiona's car. One of the prospects that was driving the van was charged with driving his bike back to Charming. Brad held Raven in his arms, stroking her hair in the back seat. Happy leaned in, looking at the man, who had tears flowing down his face, "There's so much blood."

Happy knelt down wiping the blood from her face, "It's not her's."

Brad nodded, kissing her cheek, "Do you want to ride with her?"

Happy nodded, Brad slipped out of the car and clapped his shoulder, "Let me know if she needs me."

Juice slipped behind the wheel and nodded to him. He scanned the parking lot of the warehouse. Chibs was loading Kerrianne into the back of the van. The little girl was a mess, she had lost her mother. Clay had pulled some strings and got a local funeral home to pick up her body to be cremated. Juice looked into the rear view mirror and felt sick for his brother.

Happy just stroked her hair, kissing the top of her hair, "I got ya girl, nothin' is going to hurt her, I'm here now. I'm real fuckin' sorry baby, please just open your eyes."

Juice pulled out following behind the others, they had a long ride to Charming, he just hoped the fallout from the Westland Warehouse wouldn't follow all of them for life.

**There you go! Next chapter Raven and Happy and also Happy and Chibs take care of Jimmy. Thanks for the reads, follows, and reviews!**


	8. End Game

Chapter 8….End Game

**Well here is the fallout from everything….it will last over several chapters. But here we go.**

**-American Honey-**

The ride back to Charming had been the longest of Happy's life. He had held her in the back seat, whispering to her when she whimpered, holding her when she cried. He was just glad she was letting him hold her. He knew he had shit to make up for and he was glad she let him comfort her.

When they got back to the clubhouse it was well past midnight. He picked her up and carried her into the clubhouse, walking by the Demons who had known her, her whole life, they glared at him, but he didn't give a shit. He walked her straight to his dorm room, where Tara started looking her over. Happy stood there at the edge of the bed, his fists balled at his side. He wasn't going to leave her just yet, he couldn't.

Raven hated this, her body ached and she was exhausted and she felt weak, so damn weak, not the hellion that her Mamaw had raised. She hated him seeing her like this, she knew that anything that could've happened between them was over, she couldn't have him see her naked, not after everything that Jimmy had done to her. When Tara asked her to get undressed she sat up on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, "I'm fine Hap, thank you."

Happy stood there, Tara was looking between her and Happy not sure what to do, she could tell that Raven didn't want him in there but she wasn't about to pissed off the killer by kicking him out. Happy took a step toward her, "You sure peaches?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, this is girl shit here, no need for you to go through that. I know you have stuff to do."

Happy walked over to crouch down in front of her, he tilted her chin up making her look into his eyes, "He's gonna die, like a lot."

Raven nodded, a small tight smile on her lips, she avoided his eyes, "He didn't rape me, he couldn't get it up. Maybe you could use that."

Tara stood behind Happy looking at her, "Raven are you sure? The video….." Happy's head snapped around at Tara and she knew she had made one big fucking mistake.

Raven let out a sob, "A VIDEO! YOU SAW….EVERYONE SAW!" She backed up on the bed putting as much distance between her and Happy as she could. But he followed her; he wasn't letting her get away. Raven screamed out, kicking her feet which he held in one big hand, "NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Tara ran to get to a sedative from her bag as Happy tired to stop her from hurting herself, "Girl, it's alright, it's fine. Just calm down, NOBODY is going to hurt you again. Please stop this shit. Relax!"

Tara got on the bed with the two of them, "Hold her arm."

Raven screamed, "NO! PLEASE NO!"

Happy felt his gut ripping into two as he held her arm still, Tara injected her with the sedative. It didn't take long for Raven's eyes to feel heavy, Happy leaned down gently kissing her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, "It's fine girl, don't matter, it's fine."

Tara stood there in awe of the hardened man as he comforted the small fragile woman in his arms, muttering into her neck. Happy pushed off the bed, making sure that Raven was lying down on her back. He looked at Tara, "Find out if he raped her and send word out to the garage, I'm going to work."

The change in him from the man that comforted a woman that had been through hell to the cold blooded killer was frightening. Tara just nodded as Happy walked to his closet and grabbed a roll of knives and he left. A few minutes later Bug came in and the two women worked on cleaning her up. Tara started an IV to get fluids into her, now all they could do was wait.

**-American Honey-**

Jimmy O'Phellan had been a KING! He had lead men and killed men, he had taken what he wanted in life and now it looked like it was time to pay the devil his due. He was chained up hanging from his arms on one of the lifts in the Teller-Morrow garage. They had been smart this whole fucking place was locked down tight and he knew that he was going to die here. He smirked to himself; he was going to die at the hands of outlaws, American outlaws.

He watched as Happy Lowman walked into the garage, he knew Happy's reputation and he knew that they would be questioning him. He saw others filling into the room, Fillip stood off to the side next to Clay and Jax. He was shocked to see several other men come in that were wearing different kuttes.

Happy spread out his roll of toys on top of a toolbox. He got everything organized just the way he liked it and slipped on a pair of yellow dishwashing gloves. His head cocked to the side as he looked at Jimmy, the smirk that followed sent chills down Jimmy's spine. "So what boys, you think you can torture me and get information out of me? You think this will stop me? I have men all over the world that will come for you!"

Clay laughed, "No you don't! The Kings are very excited about this; there isn't any chatting going on today. You see you took Hap's old lady, so he wants to play with you a little before we kill you. Juice is over there videotaping the whole thing. Poetic yet it? We're going to send this to the Kings as a gift for letting US kill you. See you in Hell Jimmy."

Happy walked toward him, switchblade in his hand, "Let's see how sharp this is."

The screams went on for hours until Tig shoved Jimmy's underpants into Jimmy's mouth. Happy kept him alive for almost twenty hours. He didn't stop, but to drink and smoke, he never left the garage. He worked with a sick satisfaction that made most of the hardened men in the two clubs want to vomit. When Jimmy was getting close to bleeding out, Chibs stepped up drawing his knives from under his kutte, "So this is how it ends Fillip?"

Chibs stared at him, "Aye, this is it." Chibs took one knife and slowly cut into one of Jimmy's cheeks, "That one is for Raven, what ya did to her." He cut the other cheek, "That's for all the years of terrorizing Kerrianne." Chibs looked at Jimmy as he shoved both knives into his chest, "That's for Fi, you sick fucker!"

Jimmy O'Phellan had always hoped he would die in his sleep, surrounded by the things he had taken to make him the man he was. But he died covered in his own blood, piss running down his legs in a dirty garage in California.

**-American Honey-**

After watching Happy work on Jimmy, Brad Matthews slipped into the clubhouse in search of his granddaughter. When he entered the dorm room she was in, he was happy to see her eyes open. Bug was sound asleep next to her. He smiled at her as he pulled a chair over to the edge of the bed, "How's my peaches?"

Raven's chin trembled, "Papaw!" Brad opened his arms and she all but crawled into his lap crying into his kutte, he stroked her back and let her get it out. One things was for sure, he wasn't leaving her in California, it was time for his sweet girl to come home. They could heal her, make her better there. Yes Raven was going home.

**-American Honey-**

Happy stood under the spray of the shower and watched as the blood and grim washed down his drain. He had no fucking clue what the hell he was going to do. Brad had stopped him in the hallway to let him know that as soon as Raven was able to travel they were taking her home. He had just nodded; he had no claim to the woman, so he had just stalked to Juice's room and took a shower. He leaned his head against the cold tile; he was getting too damn old for this shit. Each kill was starting to eat at him; he knew each kill made him harder, cold. He needed her, just being around her before did something to him, calmed him. What the fuck was he going to do with her so far away?

**-American Honey-**

Chibs had stayed away from Raven. Brad had all but threatened to gut him if he got too close to her. So he sat outside with his fifteen year old daughter Kerrianne watching as she pushed Abel on the swings. The door opened to the clubhouse and Chibs was shocked to see Raven. He gave her a tight smile, "How're ya today lass?"

Raven shrugged, she was wearing black jeans and one of Happy's long sleeve thermal shirts, "Ok, how is she?"

Chibs sighed, inside he was so happy when she sat down next to him, "She's alright, missin' her mum, but doing fine other than that."

Kerrianne saw Raven and she ran up to them, "Hey Raven, how're ya feeling?"

Raven smiled, the first real smile that Chibs had seen from her in two days, "I'm doing just fine sweetheart."

Kerrianne hugged her sister hard, "I'm so glad you're alright and we got to meet. I've heard so much about it." Kerrianne pulled back and looked at her, "Da use to show me pictures of you ice skating and your pictures when you graduated. He called me his Irish Hen and you're his American Honey. Did ya know that?"

Raven looked over at Chibs and shook her head, "No, I didn't know that."

Abel yelled for Kerrianne and she smiled at him, "I'll be back!" Kerrianne headed across the lot back to Abel leaving the two of them alone.

Raven watched her, "So who sent you the pictures?"

Chibs chuckled, "Your Mamaw did, she knew that it killed me to leave ya. So she sent me pictures so I could be part of your life somehow. I went to your graduations both of them, stood off in the back and watched ya. Saw ya skate a few times. You were real good Honey."

Raven smirked, "Thanks, maybe you're not so bad." She put her hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Chibs nodded, afraid to speak, he knew his heart was so full it he could feel his eyes watering. She was here, he had both his daughters, he might have lost Fi, but his girls were safe and that was something.

**-American Honey-**

Raven slipped into Happy's room, the lights were out and the curtains were pulled. She could see his body lying in the bed; she hesitated, not sure where she should go. The dorm that her and Bug had shared was filled with Demons and Bug was staying with Juice. She wasn't sure where she fit now. She guessed she could stay with her Papaw and the guys. She started to open the door when his voice cut through the air, "Come 'ere girl."

She walked slowly toward the bed, "Sorry to wake you. I didn't mean…I just….shit…"

Happy sat up, his hand gently grabbing her wrist. He pulled her till she was sitting on the bed next to him, his thumb tracing a pattern on her wrist, "How ya doin'?"

Raven chuckled, "Everybody keeps asking me that. I'm doing alright. Papaw said you killed him." Her eyes came up to find his staring at her intensely.

Happy nodded, "He's very dead."

Raven sighed, "Thank you. Now Kerrianne is free too."

Happy moved closer to her, stroking her cheek, "I didn't do it for her; I did it so you could sleep at night."

Raven looked at him, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Going home."

Happy sighed, "I know."

Raven swallowed hard, "I'm not ready, for anything right now. But if you wanted to, to see if we could be something. Maybe you'll come for me….but only if you're ready for just me…no one else."

Happy stared at her, "Lay with me."

Raven started to get up, "I can't…."

Happy held her tight, "Just lay with me, wanna wake up with you next to me. Please."

Raven nodded, kicking off her shoes, she sunk onto the bed, letting him fold his arms around her, pulling her into his side. He buried his nose into her hair, taking in her scent, he would come for her, as soon as he got things settled here, he would come for her. Just having her in his arms was enough to calm him, make him the man that his mother thought he was. Happy Lowman was a lot of things, but now he knew he could be an old man, a good one too.

**There you go! Next chapter Happy goes to Georgia….**


	9. Georgia Honey

Chapter 9….Georgia Honey

**Thank you guys for all the love! The reviews and the follows and reads! I thank you! I'm looking for a good dirty song for the next chapter, so if you can think of one please let me know! Here we go!**

**This chapter has a lot of smut! Sorry, if that isn't your cup of tea, but it is needed! Hope you enjoy!**

**-American Honey-**

The ride to Georgia had been a long ass one. Happy hated that on the way they were stopping and doing odd jobs for other charters. He and Juice hadn't taken a vacation in well fucking forever and honestly Clay wasn't impressed with them heading out, but Happy didn't give two shits. He was sick of the texts and phone calls; she had been gone for two fucking months. He admitted in those two months he had gotten head, but nothing else. He wanted to be with her, fuck he didn't even know if she was ready for fucking sex, but at least he would get to taste her skin a little and kiss those full lips. And her smell, Jesus he was as bad as damn Juice with this shit.

The little retard almost put his bike down he got so damn excited when they hit the Georgia line. Happy had to growl at him when they pulled over to slow the fuck down. That's the last damn thing he needed getting pulled the fuck over almost to her.

It was late when they pulled into Savannah. Juice let Bug know they were there, Raven had no idea he was coming and he smirked to himself thinking how her face would light up when she did see him. He watched as Juice smirked at his phone, he took a deep drag on his cigarette, "Where are they?"

Juice looked up at him like he forgot Happy was there, "Oh, yeah they're at the clubhouse. Come on follow me."

Happy kicked his bike to life and threw his smoke over his shoulder following Juice. When they pulled into the Demons parking lot, Happy smirked; it looked like every other clubhouse on a Friday night. They parked over toward the back of the lot and got off their bikes. Brad and his second Nitro came walking toward them, "Boys how was the ride?"

Happy shook both men's hands, "Good, quiet. Thanks for having us."

Brad smirked, "She's inside helping at the bar." He turned to Juice, "No fuckin' that girl in my clubhouse, NO MATTER WHAT SHE ASKS."

Juice nodded, trying to keep the goofy damn smile off his face, "Yes sir."

Brad nodded, "Well have fun boys. If you run into any trouble let me know." Happy saw Raven's mamaw wave at him and he waved back watching Brad sit down next to his old lady. He walked into the clubhouse, pushing the door open. Apparently the other Demons were told they were coming, because they gave them a quick nod and went along with whatever they were doing.

Happy smirked as he sat down at the bar; there she was at the end of the bar, handing out drinks and laughing with the men that were her family. He took the time to eye her up, she was wearing a blood red top that rode up just a little when she bent over and black jeans with red fuck me heels. Her hair was pulled back in front and flowing down her back. Yeah, he was stone hard when she turned around, he almost missed the glasses on her face when he saw the neck line on the shirt, SHIT she had great tits. She still hadn't noticed him, so busy laughing with her friends. So he reached out and tugged on her shirt, she turned around and froze. He smirked at her, "Buy a guy a drink?"

Raven couldn't believe he was there. The smile spread slowly across her face and then she closed the distance between them, almost crawling on the bar to kiss him. He loved how eager her lips were on his as he pulled her chest into his kissing her hard. Their tongues were raping each other's mouths as they pulled away he noticed the catcalls and whistles. Raven smirked at him, flicking off their audience, "What are you doing here?"

Happy smirked, "See this bitch told me if I got my shit together to come to her, and I don't come to bitches, but she's kind of special."

Raven grinned her arms still around his neck, "Really, must be some kind of bitch."

Happy growled, "You have no idea. So when can you leave?"

Raven smirked, "Give me a minute, I think Juice and Bug are already on their way out the door." Raven nodded toward the door, where Juice had Bug wrapped around his waist, not breaking the kiss the little doofus was walking her out the door attached together.

Happy growled, "Move your ass. I rode across country to do things to you."

Raven kissed the tip of his nose and went over to the other woman running the bar who smiled at him and nodded her head to Raven. When she came around the bar, he was waiting, he picked her up, his hands going to the small of her back, kissing her properly without anything in-between them. When he set her down she was panting, "I have to say good night to Mamaw and Papaw. Come on killer."

After saying good night to them, Raven wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands traveling up inside his shirt to rest on his well defined abs. He growled looking over his shoulder at her, she smirked, "Let's go home big man."

**-American Honey-**

When they stopped in front of Raven and Bug's house both Juice and Happy looked at each other. It was down a country road just outside of Savannah, they had passed corn fields to get there for fuck sakes. Raven smiled, "What? Did you think we were in some little apartment in the city? We're country girls born and breed."

Bug put her arm around Raven and nodded, "We love it out here, we can skinny dip in the lake and all if we want."

Raven snickered, "As long as Papaw don't catch us, they live on the other side of the lake. Come on inside."

When the door opened, two small dogs came screaming toward them. Happy just glared at the things. Bug picked up a small pug dog and started kissing it, "Mommy's home love, were you good. That's my good boy! Juice this is Gizmo, my baby. Gizmo, this is mommy's friend, say hello."

Juice took a step toward the dog and it's ass end started moving back and forth. Happy rolled his eyes; he wasn't holding no damn hairy football dog. Juice took the dog and was covered in dog kisses, "I think he likes me."

Bug almost purred, "And he doesn't like men. Such a good damn sign."

Raven was standing there holding the smallest ass dog Happy had ever seen, "What the fuck is that?"

Raven laughed, walking toward him, "This is Wolfie, he's my baby."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "He's a long haired Chihuahua, what? Don't you like him?"

Juice tried not to laugh as Happy took the tiny dog and held it up in front of him, the dog licked his finger and Happy groaned, "What, that all you got buddy?" The dog's tail started wagging and Happy carefully almost afraid he would broke the damn thing put it up against his chest and petted it. Yeah, he better be getting fucking laid tonight at least head. He didn't do little ass dogs, EVER!

Raven laughed, taking the dog from him, "Come on let's show you to my room."

Raven led him up the stairs, the house was nice all done in earth tones with hard wood floors and old rags here and there. There were photos all over the walls in the hallway as she walked him toward her room, he was going to stop and look at those later. She opened the door to her room and he nodded, it was completely her. The walls were red, the thick carpet was white and the comforter and sheets on her bed were black. A large picture window opened to a small balcony that over looked the lake and in the distance he could see her grandparents house. She smiled at him, setting the dog down on the bed, "Well?"

Happy dropped his bags in the overstuffed chair and growled as he crossed the room toward her. His hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her toward him when his lips brushed hers she shivered under his touch. Pulling her close he twisted his hands in her hair, their tongues devouring each other. He felt her tremble and when he pulled away he stroked her face, "We don't have to….you know…it's cool…."

Raven smiled at him, leaning her head on his chest, "I just can't be hurt again, if you give me your word, on your kutte." She looked up at him with those bright green eyes, begging him to swear, begging him to be what she needed.

Happy nodded his head, "Yeah girl, I'm here ain't I? I'm in this, whatever we got, but I can't stay in Georgia."

Raven smiled, "I know baby but this way we can see if we can even deal with being together all the time."

Happy bucked into her a little grinning, "Oh honey, there ain't no way I don't want to be with you."

**-American Honey-**

Bug walked Juice through the house smirking to herself. He was on her turf now and she was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it. She opened the door to the basement and led him down stairs to the big game room. Juice's eyes went wide as he saw the old arcade games that lined the back wall and the ping pong table. "Jesus what did you two do? Rob a freaking bank?"

Bug smirked, but didn't say anything, that was for another day. She walked toward him, leaning into his back where he was standing with his legs pushed up against the ping pong table; she licked down his neck, whispering into his ear, "I really missed you."

Juice grinned, putting his hand on her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it, "Did you?"

Bug nodded, "I've been so naughty lately, touching myself and thinking about you."

Juice swallowed hard, fuck he was ready to cum in his pants already. Bug leaned in sucking on his earlobe, "Do you trust me Juice?"

Juice closed his eyes and leaned back into her, feeling her curvy breasts digging into his back, "Oh yeah baby I trust you."

She pushed him down hard on the ping pong table and pushed his pants and boxers down around his ankles, her hands dig into his ass cheeks and she growled as she ran her hands up his back. Juice looked at her giving her a warning look, "Amber what the fuck?"

Bug laughed, "I do you and then you do me, don't worry baby I'll be gentle." She picked up the ping pong paddle and slapped his ass with it. He jumped, his hands gripping the edge of the table.

Juice wasn't sure what the hell he was doing letting her beat his ass; if Happy saw him it might mean his kutte, "Amber, this isn't cool."

Bug kept her hand on his back, "Baby, no one will know, just close your eyes and enjoy it." She reached around him and began stroking his cock. His eyes rolling back in his head, he was panting as she brought the paddle down on his ass again. His cock was rock hard and he was getting into it, he could hear her panting too and he knew it wasn't going to be long for him. So he stood up fast turning he grabbed her face kissing her hard. Bug moaned she could feel him kicking off his boots and pushing his jeans the rest of the way off, she pulled his shirt over his head and he gave her that brilliant smile as he did the same to her.

Once she was naked, he pushed her down face first onto the ping pong table her breasts were crushed underneath her as he held her by the neck, the paddle in his hand, "This what you want?"

Bug squirmed under him, "YES, FUCK JUST DO IT….FUCK YEAH!" He slapped her a little harder than she did him, loving the way her chest came off the table. He slapped her again, until the cheek was red, then he dropped to his knees behind her kissing and licking the hot spot. Bug was whining as he bit down her ass, once he got under her, he put her knees on his shoulders and his mouth was on her, sucking and licking her essence. She screamed out when his tongue buried into her, moving in and out as she bucked on top of him.

He chuckled as he stood up behind her, putting an arm around her waist he pulled her up flush with him. Her back to his chest, the two of them kissing as his hands massaged her tits, "I missed you baby, so fucking much."

Juice grinned, "You better show me how much then."

Bug nodded, leaning against the table, she brought her ass up to him, he growled as he pulled her hips to his member. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her, she looked like a little diver with her arms out straight and her legs wrapped around him while she was on her stomach getting the fuck of her life. Juice was panting, "Cum for me Amber, cum for me baby."

Bug was screaming at the top of her lungs, "I AM, I AM FUCK I AM!"

When they both came the laid on the ping pong table together chuckling, Juice ran his hand down her back, pulling at her black and pink hair, "Fuck baby, I want to do that every day."

Bug raised her head and looked at him, "Me too baby, me too."

**-American Honey-**

Raven wasn't sure when they made the bed, but when he went to lay her down; she felt Wolfie move and she stopped him, "Hold on."

She scooped up the little dog and hurried to her bathroom. Happy flopped down on the bed, groaning, "God damn dog."

Raven walked over and kicked his leg, smiling at him, "Hey don't talk that way about my baby!"

Happy sat up, his smile was like one of a wolf, "What'cha gonna do about it?"

Raven smirked, "Not let you suck these." She pulled her shirt over her head and moved to unclasp her bra. Happy was vibrating; his hands went to the back of her legs, to hold her close to him. When her beautiful tits fell from the bra he was on her, his mouth sucking and biting at everything he could. When his mouth wasn't on one his hand was working the other, damn he loved the way she tasted.

He laid back, her tits in his face, he growled, "Damn girl!"

She laughed, sitting so she was straddling him, "You've got too many clothes on."

He grabbed her ass and smirked up at her, "So do you! Get naked! NOW!"

She giggled as she sat up and got off the bed, pulling off her jeans and then hooking her fingers into the strings of her thong, "You want to see this big man?"

She inched toward the balcony. Happy growled as he stalked around the bed, his jeans the only thing on at that point. "Girl where the fuck ya going?"

Raven laughed, "No one will see us, every fucked under the Georgia moon?"

Happy followed her out onto the wooden balcony, the sky filled with stars over head. Kaye went over and sat down on her chase lounger and threw her legs over the arms sitting for him with her pretty pussy on display. She smirked, "Well, you tough enough big man?"

Happy growled letting his jeans fall to the wooden balcony. He moved so his chest was laying on the chase and his mouth was buried in her pussy. He growled, licking and sucking until she came flooding his mouth with her taste. Then he sat on the chase in front of her, after he had taken his boxers off, he pulled her onto his lap. Going slow as she sunk onto him, she groaned and started to close her eyes, but he grabbed her face, "EYES OPEN." She snapped her eyes open and looked at him, he stroked her face, "I wanna see you cum, I want you to look into my eyes and know it's me."

Raven shook her head, kissing him; they kissed as they moved together, their tongues working at each other slowly. Enjoying each moment as he thrust up into her, when they came he growled into the night while she panted his name. Happy felt content, almost well, happy.

**-American Honey-**

Happy was sound asleep; they had fallen into the bed after two rounds on the balcony. He had rolled his eyes when the damn dog was put onto the bed, but he just pulled her close and prayed he didn't kill the little fucker in the night.

He heard a cell phone ring somewhere and he groaned, rolling over to snuggle into her, but she was gone. He kept his breathing even and listened to her as she talked, "Yes, I understand….yes the plans are in my office….yes I will look into it…..No we don't need any extra hands…I will call you if something goes wrong…..no he won't be a distraction. Thank you Richard, I'll talk to you soon."

Happy heard the door to the bedroom open and shut and he got up listening at the door, he heard Bug's muffled voice in the hallway and then he slipped out going down the hallway he stopped at an open door and saw the two of them standing looking at a computer screen. Their voices were low, "How do we ditch them and your grandparents for the day? He really is an ass if he wants this done right now!"

Raven groaned, "I know, but you want to tell him no? After that shit you started in Grand Rapids this is the best we can do, he owns our asses until we get this settled."

Bug nodded, "Yeah I know. Tomorrow?"

Raven nodded, "Tomorrow."

Happy slipped back into the bedroom, texting Juice on his phone. They were going to get into that office and see just what kind of secrets these two had hidden from them.

**There you go! Don't worry they're not killers; they are criminals…but not killers.**


	10. When the Cat's Away

Chapter 10….While the Cat is Away

**Thank you as always for the wonderful response to this story! So now we get to see what our two ladies are up too! This should be fun! Hugs! Kaye**

**-American Honey-**

Raven couldn't get over the sight of Happy in board shorts. She was still smirking at him; he just scowled at her and flopped down on the deck of the house. Juice and Bug were already in the water splashing around. Her mamaw and papaw were grilling up some lunch it seemed that all was right in the world. Raven walked over to Hap and smiled at him, "Come on, let's swim."

Happy huffed, "You already fuckin' laughed at my shorts, I ain't gettin' in."

Raven smirked, pulling her swim suit cover over her head. His jaw tightened at the skin and ink she was showing, she leaned down whispering to him, "Ok, I was hoping we could fuck under water, but if you don't want to, I'll help myself." Before he could say anything she ran down the dock and grabbed the tire swing jumping into the water with a squeal.

Happy stood up his cock hard as stone as he took off his shirt and stalked down the dock after her, he gave Juice a nod and dived in the water heading toward Raven, that girl was in soooo much trouble. He swam after her as she screamed and kicked to get away, but Emmanuel "Happy" Lowman's momma had made sure her son had swimming lessons and he could swim. He caught up with her and smirked when he snaked both hands into the cups of her red suit, growling in her ear, "You say something about touching my pussy?"

Raven groaned, melting into him, "I was going to."

Happy chuckled, his hand snaking down the front of her suit, flicking across her clit, "Oh girl this is mine and you best not be letting anyone touch it. You only get to touch it if I say so."

Raven groaned, "I'm going to cum." Her legs were shaking and he could feel her whole body quiver.

He grinned sucking on her neck, whispering to her, "Then cum." She did hard, biting down on her lip to keep herself from screaming and letting her grandparents know what was going on under the water. Happy smirked; turning her he untied one side of her bikini and pulled down his shorts, pulling her onto him. He braced his legs into the sand of the lake bottom and growled to her, "Make me cum girl."

It didn't take long for both of them to bury their heads against each other's necks and cum hard. Happy smirked at her, "Damn girl, your grandparents are right there."

Raven smiled, kissing him, "They went inside, probably fucking in the kitchen. Don't ask, I'll scrub everything. Come on let's go eat." Happy just shook his head and let her pull him out of the water.

**-American Honey-**

Getting away from Bug was harder than he thought; his girl just couldn't keep her hands to herself. She was always on him and he was beginning to wonder if she wasn't a sex addict. He smirked to himself as he eased into the office; he kind of liked the thought of her being a sick bitch, his sick bitch. He sat down at the desk and started hacking, hoping that Happy would be able to keep the girls busy while he did this. It took him longer than he thought to get into her computer, but once he did, he sat there staring at the shit that kept coming up. He downloaded the shit onto his flash drive and leaned back in his chair, Happy was going to be pissed.

**-American Honey-**

The girls were inside cleaning up the kitchen with Raven's mamaw and Brad had to go take care of us club business so they were left alone at the table on the deck. Juice had his laptop telling the girls he was just going to check on things back in Charming. Happy sat down next to him, "What'cha find?"

Juice sighed, "You're not going to like this shit." Juice typed into his computer and images started coming up on the computer, pictures of an antique desk, some kind of dragger, and what looked like a fancy tea pot.

Happy frowned, "What the fuck am I looking at?"

Juice clicked on the desk, "This desk was George fucking Washington's it disappeared from a museum where it was on display in Grand Rapids about a year ago. This dragger was Henry the 8th's it went missing about three years ago, and this tea pot belonged to Queen Victoria, it's on displayed right now at the Atlanta Metro Museum right the fuck now. They're fences; they steal high price shit for collectors or just sell it to the highest bidder."

Happy ran his hand over his face, "Fuck my god damn life, so this is what they're up too. Who's this Richard asshole?"

Juice typed on his computer, pulling up a file, "Raven keeps good records, I'm sure no one would guess a nurse and a physical therapist would be cat burglars. His name is Richard Prange; he is a collector of English antiques, old money from here in Georgia."

Happy shook his head, "FUCK!"

Juice sat back, closing his lap top he watched as Happy lit a smoke and paced up and down the dock. Juice sat down on one of the chairs and waited. Happy walked over to him, "We'll wait. Follow them tomorrow and catch them in the act so they don't have time to lie. This shit stops!"

Juice nodded his head; he wasn't going to argue with the killer, not on this.

**-American Honey-**

Happy waited on her bed, he had already pulled her computer from the office and he was sitting there his feet on the floor, his lips tight around a cigarette. He was going to get to the bottom of this shit today.

Raven came in and smiled until she saw the computer, "What's going on?"

Happy opened the computer and turned the screen pointing to the tea pot, "Want to tell me about this or should I tell you what I know?" She crossed her arms and didn't say anything as he pushed off the bed and stalked toward her, "Cuz see if this between us is going to work, you best start talking girl!"

Raven sighed, looking at the floor, "Listen I know what you are, I know what jobs you do for the club. You're in danger all the time and I get that….."

Happy snapped his fingers at her, "BULLSHIT! This ain't about me and you damn well know that! You're a thief!"

Raven squared her jaw, "A get things people want! If that makes me a criminal then so be it!"

Happy growled, pacing back and forth in front of her, there was a pounding on the door and Raven could hear Juice yelling his ass off. She opened the door and Bug stood there tears running down her face, "THEY KNOW!"

Raven looked at her like 'duh', "Let's all go down to the kitchen and talk. I need a drink."

Happy followed her downstairs; Bug had left to get Juice who was still ripping apart her bedroom. Raven grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and set out four shot glasses. Happy watched her as she did it, he could tell she wasn't happy about this, but he didn't give a fuck. She took a shot and then filled her glass taking another one. Then she sat up on the counter and looked at Bug, "You want to tell it or me?"

Bug shook her head, tears were still rolling down her face, "I did this…..I got us here….this is my fault."

Raven sighed, "STOP! It's not your damn fault! Now stop that shit! Fuck Amber you didn't damn know!"

Happy growled, "Didn't know what?"

Bug buried her face into her arms on the table where she and Juice were sitting and Raven let her head fall back against the cabinet. "We killed Amber's husband."

Happy and Juice both in unison, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Raven looked at Bug and sighed, "She met Lee when she was in high school. He seemed like a good guy and after high school they got married. But Lee had secrets, he had been stealing for a collector for awhile and a job went wrong. He didn't get the piece and he lost a lot of money. When he came home that night, he beat her, bad. He had been drinking and he didn't stop. I found her the next morning and took her to the hospital. Well there's one thing you don't do to a southern woman is hit her without a good reason. So we started doing some digging, found out Lee had himself quite a debt."

Bug looked up at Juice, "He was gay, he had male prostitutes that he bought! Everything was a lie! A LIE!"

Juice moved closer putting his arm around her, "It's alright babe. Calm down."

Raven went on, "We confronted him and he got violent, I told him I'd tell the Demons about what he was, what he'd done to Amber. He attacked me, we fought and I got my switchblade out of my boot and I killed him."

Bug wailed, "It was my fault! If I hadn't gotten you involved."

Raven shook her head and gave her best friend a sad smile, "I love you it doesn't matter, I was involved." Raven took the shot in her hand and set it down; Happy could see the weight of what she was telling them, she looked exhausted. "We dumped the body in the ocean and a few weeks later we notified the police that he had gone missing. With everything in the bank accounts gone it looked like he just took off. But then the calls started. The man he was working for wasn't happy about us getting rid of his employee."

Happy growled, "Richard Prange?"

Raven nodded, "He had men come in one night and take us, they tied us up and drug us into a warehouse. I don't know how long we were there, but when he finally showed up, he told us we either did what Lee had done for him or we died. So we started snatching up the items he wanted and he paid us well, but we belong to him, there's no getting out. This guy is connected to CIA; we have no way of getting a clean break."

Bug sat back and wiped at her eyes, "I screwed up in Grand Rapids, it was supposed to be our last job. He had found another group to do this kind of thing for him and was finally letting us go and as we left the building with the desk, I dropped my end and the legs broke off. It was bad, it was so bad. He told us that we owed him and now we're doing jobs for free and he even held a gun to Raven's head that night and told me that I should suffer by seeing her die. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Raven looked at Happy, her hands in her lap, "Now you know, no one knows. I keep the detailed files on my computer so if one of us dies or goes missing I know someone will find it."

Juice pulled Bug into his arms, "You guys should've told us. Told your grandfather for fuck sakes."

Raven shook her head, "It's a peaceful time for the Demons, well as peaceful as it gets. I couldn't risk someone dying for me. I owe Amber my life in so many ways."

Bug got up from the table and came over hugging her friend, "No you don't, I just talked you down. That's all I did. Like you've done for me a million times."

Juice stood, moving next to Happy, "What do we do?"

Happy sighed, "What can you find out about Dick Prange?"

Juice nodded, "I'm on it."

Happy walked over gently pushing Bug toward Juice who took her into his arms hugging her. Happy tilted Raven's head up so he could look into her eyes, "You tell people shit Raven, you don't just leave all this shit to chance. If you're going to be my OLD LADY, you best start fucking talking! Now we'll look up this Dick and see what we can find, but you two are NOT going alone tomorrow night, you hear me?"

Raven's chin quivered for the first time and she nodded her head. Happy pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her and sighed, her tears were hot on his chest. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. This asshole had a price Happy just had to find out what it was.

**There you go! Over 6,000 views already! Thanks you guys! **


End file.
